


Ein Sommernachtsmärchen

by xkatjafx



Category: Bundesliga RPF, Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Deutsche Nationalmannschaft, German National Team, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas hätte mal klar sein müssen, dass Mats nicht den geringsten Bock hatte, 24 Stunden mit den Freunden seines kleinen Bruders abzuhängen – und schon dreimal nicht mit Manuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mats und Manuel sind beste Freunde, seitdem sie sich bei Bayern München II kennengelernt haben. Inzwischen schreiben wir 2007. Beide spielen nicht nur zusammen in der U21, sondern haben auch ihre ersten Profiverträge für Bayern München in der Tasche. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Alles erstunken und erlogen. Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und den OCs.
> 
> **Beta:** 1000 Dank an [Esda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther) für das Ausmerzen der Fehler und den Grammatikunterricht ; )
> 
> **Feedback:** Kudos, Lob, Kritik, gefundene Fehler - immer her damit.

  


Ich wünsch mir, dass ich dich vergessen kann,  
Ich würd dich gerne einfach ignorieren.  
Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann,  
Wird das auch einfach über Nacht passieren.  
Bis dahin wird einige Zeit vergehen,  
Bis dahin muss ich noch geduldig warten.  
Ich werd versuchen, dich nicht anzusehen,  
Weil meine Blicke mich verraten.  
  
 _{Farin Urlaub Racing Team, Niemals}_

 

Mats ließ den Zeltsack achtlos neben sich auf die Wiese fallen. Am liebsten hätte er gleich nochmal nachgetreten, sodass das Ding den Hang hinabkullert und im See gelandet wäre. Vielleicht würde Jonas dann einsehen, dass diese Aktion die beschissenste Idee überhaupt war. Wer zur Hölle plante schon Geburtstagspartys am Baggersee samt Übernachtung? Warum waren kleine Geschwister immer so nervtötend?

Und hätte Jonas sich nicht einen Baggersee aussuchen können, wo man mit dem Auto bis ans Wasser fahren konnte? Damit man das Gepäck nicht um den halben See schleppen musste? Überhaupt, wieso hatten sie nicht schon vor fünf Minuten angehalten? Letztendlich sah hier doch sowieso alles gleich aus. Wald rechts, See und Gestrüpp links und in halbwegs regelmäßigen Abständen mal ein Flecken vertrockneter Wiese, der von faulenzenden Badeurlaubern in Beschlag genommen wurde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Mats misstrauisch, wie Manuel vorsichtig sein Zelt abstellte – glücklicherweise in gebührendem Abstand. Innerlich kochte Mats immer noch bei dem Gedanken, dass Manuel es gewagt hatte, hier aufzukreuzen. Hatte Mats ihm nicht klipp und klar gesagt, dass er ihn gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen hatte? Wenn er so einfach der Mannschaft den Rücken kehren konnte, sollte es ihm doch wohl leicht fallen, Mats aus dem Weg zu gehen. Gereizt drehte Mats ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Manuel sollte bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass er Mats blöd anquatschen konnte. Bloß weil sie beide hier waren, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie tatsächlich Zeit miteinander verbringen würden. Dafür würde Mats schon sorgen.

Jonas stellte strahlend den Leiterwagen mit der Proviantkiste zwischen sich und Mats ab. „Und? Hab ich zu viel versprochen? Ist das nicht viel besser als das Schwimmbad?“

Mats verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und starrte hinaus auf den See. Erstens hatte er kein Problem mit dem Schwimmbad und zweitens wen kümmerten schon blöde Baggerseen? Da war einer so gut wie der nächste.

„Mensch, Bruderherz. Jetzt sei doch nicht so.“ Jonas knuffte ihn in die Schulter. „Sonne, Wasser, Essen und nette Leute. Was will man mehr?“ 

Mats atmete tief durch und zwang sich, zu entspannen - schließlich konnte sein kleiner Bruder nichts für seine miese Stimmung. Immerhin war das Jonas' Tag und es wäre reichlich mies von Mats, ihm alles zu versauen. Auch wenn ihm wirklich mal hätte aufgehen können, dass Mats nicht den geringsten Bock hatte, 24 Stunden mit Jonas' Freunden abzuhängen – und schon dreimal nicht mit Manuel. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was man mehr wollen könnte. Mehr Mädels, die FKK machen?“ Er setzte ein Grinsen auf, von dem er hoffte, dass es halbwegs echt aussah. 

Jonas grinste zurück. „Ich bin sicher, die kommen schon, wenn du mit gutem Beispiel vorangehst.“

„Genau Mats, tu was für die deutsche Freikörperkultur!“, rief Anna von links. Vanessa und Tim, die neben ihr standen, brachen prompt in Gelächter aus.

„Ha ha.“ Das fing ja gut an. Mats richtete schmollend den zuvor fallengelassenen Sack wieder auf. „Okay, Bruderherz, wo willst du das Zelt aufgebaut haben?“ 

Jonas deutete hinter sich. „Im Wald. Hier am Hang geht’s ja schlecht.“

Mats blickte hinter sich. Immerhin war dieses Stück Laubwald ebenerdig und bot zwischen den Bäumen mehr als genug Platz für eine kleine Zeltkolonie. Vielleicht war Jonas' Wahl des Lagerplatzes doch nicht so dumm.

++

Rückblickend konnte Manuel nicht genau sagen, warum er Jonas' Einladung nicht ausgeschlagen hatte. Die Ausrede hatte ihm mehrmals auf der Zunge gelegen, aber irgendwie hatte Jonas so lange auf ihn eingeredet, bis ihm gar nichts anderes mehr übrig geblieben war, als 'Ja' zu sagen.

Und vielleicht – wenn er ganz ehrlich war – war da auch noch dieses ganz kleine Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass ein paar Stunden mit Mats abseits des Fußballfeldes die Wogen etwas glätten könnten. Wobei Manuel sich nicht sicher war, ob man noch von Wogen sprechen konnte, wenn seit zehn Tagen absolute Funkstille herrschte. 

Mit einem inneren Seufzen breitete Manu die Zeltplane vor sich aus. Vorsichtshalber mal weit genug von Mats entfernt, dass noch ein drittes Zelt in die Mitte passen würde. Mats hatte bereits die ersten Heringe im Boden versenkt und den Zeltboden verankert. Jetzt machte er sich daran, das Gestänge zusammenzustecken. Manuel beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ihm die Konstruktion mehrmals wieder auseinanderfiel – und Mats' Frust immer größer wurde.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?“, fragte Manuel leicht amüsiert.

„Nein, ich schaff' das allein!“, blaffte Mats zurück und starrte weiterhin abwechselnd böse das Gestänge und dann die Zeltplane an. Natürlich wurde Manuel keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Manuel runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte ja heiter werden: Mats, der nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, Jonas, der ihm ständig ins Gewissen redete, dass Mats das alles nicht so meinte - und er zwischen allen Stühlen. Warum war er noch einmal hierhergekommen? Bisher war er eigentlich sicher gewesen, nicht unter einer masochistischen Veranlagung zu leiden. Vor allem ging der Spaß ja erst richtig los, wenn Mats den Rest des Tages in der Badehose rumlaufen würde und Manuel aufpassen musste, dass er keinen Ständer bekam. Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Besser nicht weiter drüber nachdenken.

Er ging in die Knie und kramte in der Zelttasche nach den Heringen für sein eigenes Zelt. Vielleicht sollte er einen Vorwand finden und wieder nach Hause fahren? Andererseits hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das hier vermutlich die letzte Chance war, die Dinge zwischen ihm und Mats wieder geradezurücken. Er hatte Mats jetzt lange genug Zeit zum Abkühlen gegeben - und nichts hatte sich gebessert. Im Gegenteil. Diese Woche hatten sie abgesehen von ein, zwei kurzen Worten auf dem Spielfeld kein Wort geredet und über Mats schien konstant eine dunkle Wolke zu schweben. Als Manu am Montag versucht hatte, ihn nach dem Umziehen abzupassen, hatte Mats ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt. Bei den Aufwärmübungen der letzten Tage hatten sie sich dank Mats immer an entgegengesetzten Enden wiedergefunden und nach dem offiziellen Training war Mats der erste gewesen, der vom Platz gerannt war.

Wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, würde das nicht nur das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten, sondern auch der Mannschaft schaden. Der Trainer hatte ihm am Donnerstag schon einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, als Mats konstant einen größeren Abstand zum Tor - und damit zu Manuel gehalten hatte - als taktisch klug war. Und natürlich fiel auch dem Trainer auf, dass Mats ihm aus dem Weg ging.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Manu wusste, dass Mats einen extremen Dickkopf an den Tag legen konnte, wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging. Er hatte nur nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass ihn das eines Tages auch treffen könnte. Und das alles nur wegen eines einzigen Moments. Eines kleinen Moments, in dem er seine Gefühle nicht im Griff gehabt hatte.

Manuel legte die gefundenen Heringe vor sich auf den Boden, griff dann den erstbesten, um ihn durch die vorgesehene Schlaufe zu ziehen und in den Boden zu drücken. Beziehungsweise daran zu scheitern. Dummerweise war der Boden trocken und damit sehr viel härter, als er aussah. Selbst wenn Manuel vorsichtig mit dem Schuh draufstand, bewegt sich das verfluchte Ding nicht einen Zentimenter. Stärkeres Nachtreten führte auch nur dazu, dass der Hering sich verbog. Fuck!

Manuel schaute sich hoffnungsvoll um, konnte aber in der näheren Umgebung nichts sehen, was sich zum Hämmern eignete.

Mats war inzwischen ins Zelt gekrochen und kämpfte unter der Plane mit den Stangen weiter. Dem unterdrückten Fluchen nach zu urteilen nicht sonderlich erfolgreich.

„Mats?“

Als Antwort erhielt Manuel nur ein irritiertes Grunzen.

„Mit was hast du denn deine Heringe in den Boden geschlagen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Mats, ich rede mit dir."

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Mats, willst du mich jetzt ernsthaft den ganzen Tag ignorieren?"

„Der _Stein_ liegt neben dem Zelt“, antwortete es genervt.

Manuel ging um Mats' Zelt herum und fand tatsächlich einen geschwärzten Stein, den Mats vermutlich von der Feuerstelle ein paar Meter weiter geklaut hatte - die aber durch Mats' Zelt für Manu verdeckt gewesen war.

„Danke, hab ihn gefunden.“ 

Schweigen. Dann hörbares Geraschell aus dem Zelt.

Manu fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, atmete dann tief durch. Aufregen brachte nichts, das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Er dachte an ihre letzte Konfrontation zurück, die damit geendet hatte, dass sie sich beide angebrüllt hatten und Mats wutentbrannt abgezogen war. Das war jetzt anderthalb Wochen her.

Er griff nach dem Stein und begann, die restlichen Heringe in den Boden zu hämmern. Anschließend errichtete er in aller Ruhe das Gestänge im Inneren des Zelts, zurrte die Zeltplane fest und rollte zum Schluss seine Isomatte aus. Als er fertig war, war Mats nirgends mehr zu sehen – aber das Hummels-Zelt stand einwandfrei, makellos und irgendwie einsam auf dem dunklen Waldboden.

++

Mats blickte hinaus auf den See. In der Ferne kreuzten ein paar vereinzelte Surfer übers Wasser und am gegenüberliegenden Ufer konnte er eine große Liegewiese ausmachen, bevölkert von kleinen hellen Punkten. Die gegenüberliegende Seite musste mindestens 500 Meter entfernt sein. Vielleicht konnte er später die Chance nutzen und sich mit einem Ausflug auf die andere Seite ein paar Stunden Luft verschaffen.

Jonas breitete neben ihm sein Handtuch aus, woraufhin Mats sich seinen Rucksack schnappte und dann auch gleich mal einen Platz reservierte. Er positionierte sich zwischen Jonas und ein paar Birken – so konnte er wenigstens sicher gehen, dass Manuel sich nicht neben ihm breit machen konnte. Mit etwas Glück würde Manuel vielleicht auch den Rest des Tages oben im Wald an seinem Zelt arbeiten. 

Vielleicht würden demnächst auch Schweine fliegen, die Hölle zufrieren und Löw ihn in die Nationalmannschaft berufen.

Und die ganze Scheiße nur, weil er Jonas nicht gesteckt hatte, dass Manuel besser hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Aber dann hätte er wohl oder übel erklären müssen, warum – und das war so ziemlich das letzte Thema, das er mit Jonas diskutieren wollte. Wie immer hätte sein Bruder ihn dann solange belabert, bis Mats entweder entnervt zugestimmt oder als letzten Ausweg das Weite gesucht hätte. Wann immer sich Jonas einmal irgendwo einmischte, wuchs dort hinterher kein Gras mehr. Da half selbst Mats' ausgeprägter Dickkopf nicht weiter.

Tatsächlich hatte Mats, als er gestern erfahren hatte, dass Manuel eingeladen war, fest damit gerechnet, dass dieser sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen und einfach nicht auftauchen würde. Mats konnte den Geburtstag seines Bruders schließlich schlecht sausen lassen – ohne wie der letzte Arsch dazustehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihn seine Eltern vermutlich sowieso gezwungen hätten mitzukommen, schließlich war Jonas immer noch nicht volljährig, bla bla blah.

Nichtsdestotrotz blieb die Frage, wieso Jonas überhaupt Manuel auf der Gästeliste stehen hatte. So eng befreundet waren die zwei jetzt auch wieder nicht. Vermutlich hatte er ihn nur eingeladen, um Mats einen Gefallen zu tun. Oder um seinem großen Bruder eins reinzuwürgen, als Rache dafür, dass er sich letztes Wochenende geweigert hatte, ihn nachts um halb drei mit dem Auto von der Disko abzuholen.

Es fehlte nur noch, dass Sophie auch noch überraschend aufkreuzte. Das würde der ganzen Aktion die Krone aufsetzen. Aber immerhin schien Jonas verstanden zu haben, dass er und Sophie ein und für alle Mal Geschichte waren.

Mats zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und streifte seine Sneakers ab. Seine Badeshorts hatte er in weiser Voraussicht schon zu Hause angezogen. Einem erfrischenden Bad stand also nichts mehr im Wege. 

Wenn er sich beeilte, war er vielleicht schon auf der Mitte des Sees, bevor Manuel sein Zelt aufgebaut hatte und aus dem Wald kam. 

Zielstrebig lief er die letzten beiden Meter zum See hinunter und stakste vorsichtig ins Wasser.

Der Untergrund war eine Mischung aus Sand und Steinen und letztere fühlten sich durch den Algenbewuchs ziemlich glitschig an, weshalb sich Mats eher vorsichtig den Weg ins Wasser bahnte. Auszurutschen hätte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. 

Der See war relativ klar, weshalb man einen guten Blick auf die ersten drei Meter des Grundes hatte. Wasserpflanzen waren, soweit er sehen konnte, in diesem Bereich, wo viele Schwimmer ins Wasser gingen, glücklicherweise nur vereinzelt anzutreffen. Mats konnte sich noch nie damit anfreunden, durch Wasserpflanzen schwimmen zu müssen. Irgendwie hatte er dann immer das Gefühl, dass er sich jeden Moment in den Pflanzen verheddern und ertrinken könnte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass das totaler Quatsch war.

Mats beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich neben ihm zwei Wasserläufer jagten, als plötzlich ein 30-Zentimeter-Fisch in etwa einem Meter Abstand an ihm vorbeischwamm. Mats' Anwesenheit war ihm anscheinend völlig egal. Weiter links, wo die Mädchen gerade ins Wasser liefen, bog er aber schlagartig ab und verschwand in der Tiefe. 

Plötzlich kitzelte ihn etwas an den Füßen. Als er hinunterblickte, sah er einen kleinen Schwarm Fischchen, die an seinen Zehen knabberten. Er bewegte seinen Fuß, aber die kleinen Fische ließen sie sich nicht abschütteln. Sobald sein Fuß wieder stillstand, war er wieder gefundenes Fressen.

Anna, Jonas' Freundin, war sofort ins Wasser gesprungen und untergetaucht – die restlichen Mädels standen immer noch einen Meter vom Ufer entfernt, wo ihnen das Wasser gerade mal über die Knie ging, und beschwerten sich über die Kälte. Das ging eine ganze Weile so, bis Jan plötzlich zwischen der Gruppe durch ins Wasser hechtete und sie mehr oder minder nass spritzte – was mit lautem Quietschen quittiert wurde.

Just in diesem Moment kam auch Manuel aus dem Wald zurück. Mats bemerkte mit einem Stirnrunzeln, dass er seine Klamotten auch gleich dortgelassen hatte.

Mats' Blick wanderte über Manuels Badehose nach oben über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Nicht, dass er das alles nicht schon x-mal gesehen hätte. Schließlich hatten sie oft genug die Umkleide geteilt. Und auch die verfluchte Dusche-

Mats drehte den Kopf weg und starrte hinaus aufs Wasser. Nicht drüber nachdenken. Er war nicht schwul. Höchsten bi. Wenn man ein 98 zu 2 prozentiges Verhältnis denn bi nennen konnte. Mats war schon, was Frauen betraf, immer sehr wählerisch gewesen. Aber Männer schafften es so gut wie nie auf seinen Radar. Frauen waren sein Ding. Und für seine Profikarriere macht es wohl mehr als Sinn, über die restlichen zwei Prozent nicht weiter nachzudenken. 

Er wollte ganz sicher nichts von Manu. 

Mats ging leicht in die Hocke, spannte seinen Körper an und machte einen Kopfsprung aus dem Stand. Das kalte Wasser umschloss ihn, schnitt ihn von der Außenwelt ab.

Er kehrte erst wieder zurück an die Oberfläche, als seine Lungen vor Schmerz schrien.


	2. Chapter 2

„Steve!“ Jonas sprang auf und fiel dem Neuankömmling in die Arme. „Wo hast du denn Tom gelassen?“

„Der musste leider heute doch arbeiten. Und Malte lässt sich auch entschuldigen. Familienfeier.“

„Schön, dass du trotzdem gekommen bist!“ Jonas strahlte.

Mats musterte Jonas' Bekannten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Jonas den Kerl jemals schon mal erwähnt hatte. Steve hatte hellblondes leicht lockiges Haar, strahlend blaue Augen, eine markante Kieferpartie und unter dem engen weißen T-Shirt offensichtlich einen durchtrainierten Körper, neben dem Mats sich fast zierlich vorkam. Generell machte er den Eindruck, ein paar Jahre älter als Jonas zu sein, vermutlich sogar älter als Mats. 

„Dann stell ich dich mal schnell den anderen vor.“ Jonas zeigte in die Runde. „Das sind Mats, Manuel, Jan, Anna – meine Freundin – den Rest kennst du ja. Und das hier ist Steve – eigentlich Stefan. Wir haben uns auf der Party letzte Woche kennengelernt, auch wenn Steve sich nur noch teilweise an den Abend erinnert.“ Er boxte ihn scherzhaft in die Seite. „Und da haben wir festgestellt, dass er im gleichen Sportverein war, nur eine Gruppe über mir.“

„Hi, allerseits!“ Steve winkte kurz mit einem Lächeln in die Runde, bevor ihn Jonas davonzerrte, um ihm einen Zeltplatz zuzuweisen.

++

Mats saß neben der Gruppe von Mädchen und langweilte sich. Gespräche über Boybands tangierten ihn nicht. Auch die besten Haarfärbemittel war nicht unbedingt ein Thema, bei dem er sich beteiligen konnte oder wollte.

Er riss einen Grashalm aus dem Boden und begann, ihn zu verknoten. Schräg hinter den Mädchen saßen Manuel, Steve und Jan und unterhielten sich. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er ein paar Wortfetzen ausmachen – aber nicht genug, um wirklich zu verstehen, worüber sie redeten. Das einzige, was wirklich unüberhörbar war, war das amüsierte Lachen der Dreiergruppe. Wenigstens amüsierte sich Manuel anscheinend köstlich. 

Ohne Mats. 

Genervt zog er den nächsten Knoten zu - der Grashalm riss prompt entzwei. Zähneknirschend ließ er sein kaputtes 'Kunstwerk' fallen und stand auf, um sich ein Bier aus dem versenkten Kasten im See zu holen. Hauptsache, er hatte was zu tun und erweckte nicht den Anschein, hier völlig fehl am Platz zu sein. Das war der Grund, warum er vielen Partys aus dem Weg ging - irgendwie fühlte er sich in Menschenmengen selten wohl. 

Am Bierkasten angekommen, wurde er von Steve abgepasst. „Du bist also Jonas' großer Bruder?“

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern und griff ins Wasser nach der erstbesten Flasche. Ihm war jetzt nicht nach Smalltalk. Okay, eigentlich war ihm nie nach Smalltalk.

„Ich hätte Lust auf ein wenig Bewegung. Wie sieht’s aus – Bock auf die andere Seite zu schwimmen? Oder noch besser-“, Steve deutete auf den großen Schwimmbagger in der Mitte des Sees,“ quer dort rüber? Wir könnten eine Pause am Bagger einlegen.“

Mats stellte das ungeöffnete Bier wieder in den Kasten. Er sollte die Chance wohl nutzen, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Manuel zu bringen. Er zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Ich bin dabei. Ist auf jeden Fall besser als hier rumsitzen.“

Zwei Meter weiter ließ Jan von der Proviantkiste ab und sah mit einem Grinsen auf. „Ich auch!“

Mats war bereits dabei ins Wasser zu waten, da rief Jan. „Wartet mal kurz.“ Er drehte sich rum und rief: „Manuel? Hast du Lust, mit uns rüber zum Bagger zu schwimmen?“

Natürlich. Mats konnte ein genervtes Ächzen gerade noch unterdrücken. Es war ja auch zu viel verlangt, dass einmal irgendwas so lief, wie er es gerne hätte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier bei Jonas und seinen Freundinnen bleiben. Tim war ja auch noch da. Anderseits hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er diesen Rückzieher glaubwürdig erklären sollte. Im Grunde genommen blieb ihm jetzt gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als mit den Jungs zum Bagger zu schwimmen. Zusammen mit Manu.

++

Das Unterfangen stellte sich alsbald als anstrengender heraus, als Mats gedacht hatte. 

Der See war schätzungsweise einen Kilometer lang und in der Mitte vielleicht halb so breit. Der Bagger befand sich im vorderen Drittel des Sees – und der Weg dorthin zog sich schwimmend sehr viel länger hin, als es der Fußweg annehmen ließ. 

Weiter draußen bretterte zu allem Überfluss beinahe noch ein Surfer in die Gruppe. Erst als Steve ihn laut anschrie, machte er einen Bogen um die kleine Gruppe herum. 

Das wirkliche Problem war aber, dass Steve sie unterwegs irgendwann zu einem Wettschwimmen herausgefordert hatte, welches Mats trotz Training und guter Kondition vollkommen ausgepowert hatte. Mit Steve konnte er absolut nicht mithalten, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Nachdem Steve zugab, in seiner Freizeit sowohl zu boxen als auch im Schwimmverein zu sein, war Mats auch klar, warum. 

Auf jeden Fall war er heilfroh, als sie endlich die dunkelgrün lackierte Metallkonstruktion erreichten. 

Zu Mats' Überraschung war der Schwimmbagger sehr viel größer, als er von der Ferne ausgesehen hatte. Von der Seite, aus der sie angeschwommen kamen, konnte Mats keinen Aufgang entdecken. Die zwei langen parallelen Schwimmfüße ragten mindestens anderthalb Meter aus dem Wasser. Mats hatte keine Ahnung, wie Steve es schaffen wollte, den glatten Stahl zu erklimmen.

++

Manuel atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Leiter auf der Innenseite des Baggerfußes bemerkte. Er hatte sich schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie durchgeknallt Steves Baggerbesteigungsplan ausfallen würde. Er hatte so ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass man bei dem Kerl mit allem rechnen musste. 

Während Steve die Leiter emporkletterte, betrachtete Manuel die riesige Schaufel, die schräg über ihnen in der Luft hing. 

Nachdem Jan den Bagger erklommen hatte, kletterte Manu schließlich als letzter aus dem Wasser und bemühte sich einmal mehr, mit seinen Blicken nicht die ganze Zeit an Mats' nassem, muskulösem Körper zu kleben. Was wirklich alles andere als einfach war. 

Seit ihrem letzten Streit hatte Manuel sich tatsächlich bemüht, Mats' Wunsch Folge zu leisten und etwas Abstand zu halten. Aber wie das so war, wenn man etwas für jemand anderen empfand, die Augen schweiften unweigerlich zum Objekt der Begierde zurück. Hinzu kam, dass selbst wenn Mats mehrmals unmissverständlich gesagt hatte, dass er keine Gefühle für Manuel hatte, Manu ihm das nicht wirklich abkaufte. Dieser verdammte erste Kuss war einfach zu intensiv, zu perfekt gewesen. Insofern konnte wohl auch niemand Manu ankreiden, dass er die Hoffnung nicht noch völlig aufgegeben hatte, dass Mats seine Meinung doch einmal ändern würde.

Manuel erklomm die letzte Sprosse und betrat den Fuß des Baggers. Das lackierte Metall unter seinen Füßen war angenehm warm und er folgte dem Beispiel der anderen drei, die sich erst einmal zum Trocknen in die Sonne gelegt hatten und sich ausruhten. 

Die Jungs unterhielten sich eine Weile über die neuestens X-Box-Games. Wobei das hauptsächlich Steve und Mats, der langsam etwas auftaute, betraf. Jan war offensichtlich kein leidenschaftlicher Zocker und Manuel hielt sich weitgehend aus dem Gespräch raus, um zu verhindern, dass Mats gleich wieder einschnappte. Für ihn war es irgendwie schon genug, dass er Mats überhaupt mal wieder mehr als drei Sätze reden hören konnte, die nicht mit „Lass mich in Ruhe“ oder „Ich muss weg“ begannen.

Manuel lag etwas abseits und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Und wenn seine Augen doch ab und zu über Mats' nackten Körper glitten, bemerkte es dieser hoffentlich nicht. Und wieso sollte er diese Chance nicht ausnutzen? Einen weiteren Tag am Baggersee mit Mats würde es, wenn er Pech hatte, in Zukunft nicht mehr geben. Vielleicht war dies das letzte Mal, dass er beobachten konnte, wie sich Mats' Bauchmuskeln zusammenzogen, wenn er laut lachte. Wie die nasse Short an seinem Körper klebte. Wie er sich mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen, nassen Haare fuhr…

Plötzlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und Manuels erste, verschreckte Reaktion war, zur Seite zu schauen – obwohl ihm sofort danach klar war, dass das vermutlich die dümmste und auffälligste Reaktion überhaupt war. Von sich selbst genervt, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss erst einmal die Augen, um jeder weiteren Versuchung zu widerstehen.

++

Jan und Steve unterhielten sich über ihre Zukunftspläne, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Steve auf der Suche nach einem Studienplatz war. Mats hatte mit seinem Karriereplan Profifußballer, der momentan wie am Schnürchen lief, eher wenig beizusteuern. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das kein Thema war, über das er sich momentan gerne unterhielt. Zu schnell waren seine Gedanken da wieder bei der Mannschaft, verschwitzten Körpern, Manu... und der Dusche. 

Stattdessen genoss Mats wie der Wind sanft über seinen Körper strich, und döste in der prallen Sonne etwas vor sich hin. Trotz allem kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Manuel.

Die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Wochen waren offensichtlich nicht ohne Folgen an Manuel vorbeigegangen. Er war plötzlich viel reservierter - nicht, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden sowieso schon angespannt war. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, nach dem, was er Manu alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Aber wenn man Manuel besser kannte, war es unübersehbar, wie sehr dieser jetzt jedes Wort abwog, das über seine Lippen kam. Manuels Spontaneität kam in Mats' Gegenwart nur noch selten zum Vorschein. 

Wenn Mats ehrlich war, vermisste er die Unbekümmertheit, die ihre Freundschaft immer geprägt hatte. Die lauen Abende auf dem Rasen nach dem Training. Ohne war das Training einfach nicht das selbe. Er vermisste die Scherze und langen Gespräche, das Herumtollen und das Diskutieren über die beste Spieltaktik, die Schwächen der Gegner und ob die deutsche Mannschaft von 1990 heute immer noch den Pokal holen würde. 

Er vermisste seinen besten Freund. Andererseits konnte er einfach nicht mehr in Manus Nähe sein, ohne dass seine Gefühle vollkommen Amok liefen. Abstand war das Einzige, was half. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. 

Zumindest halbwegs.

Sein Blick glitt über Manus Körper, der langgestreckt in der Sonne lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Mats fragte sich, ob Manuel eingeschlafen war. Die Anspannung, die sonst in letzter Zeit in Manuels Gesicht zu lesen war, war verschwunden. Sein Blick glitt über Manus nackten Oberkörper. Ob das hier jetzt die letzte Chance war, Manu ungestört zu betrachten? Der Monat ging mit großen Schritten dem Ende entgegen und dann würde er Manuel allenthalben zu U21-Spielen sehen. Sofern sie denn beide aufgestellt wurden.

Er studierte, wie sich Manus Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte, wie die letzten, vereinzelten Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut in der Sonne glitzerten. Unweigerlich stieg die Erinnerung an ihren Kuss wieder hoch. Der Drang, Manuel zu berühren, die Gefühle, die ihn überkamen, als sich ihre Münder trafen. Manus Zunge in seinem Mund, seine Hände, die über Manus nackte nasse Haut glitten, die Erregung… 

Mats spürte, wie er anfing, steif zu werden. Schnell drehte er sich auf den Bauch, vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. Mist, Mist, Mist. Tief durchatmen und an was anderes denken…

Wenn es nur möglich wäre, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Wenn sie an dem Abend nicht wie so oft alleine auf dem Platz zurückgeblieben wären. Wenn sie nicht gemeinsam duschen gegangen wären. Wenn er seinen Blick nicht an Manuels nassem Körper hätte entlang schweifen lassen. Wenn der Kuss nicht gewesen wäre. 

Vielleicht wäre dann nicht alles außer Kontrolle geraten. 

Und wenn er Manu aus lauter Panik nicht weggestoßen hätte, würde Manu vielleicht auch in der nächsten Saison noch Teil der Mannschaft sein. Scheiß Barcelona. Nur weil Mats sich plötzlich hatte fragen müssen, was denn passieren würde, wenn sie jemand outen würde - und die ganzen Konsequenzen wie ein Tsunami über ihn hereingebrochen waren. Aber wieder darüber zu grübeln, brachte jetzt auch nichts mehr. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Trotz allem fand Mats es immer noch schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ein einziger Abend, eine einzige Entscheidung, sein Leben so dermaßen auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Steve richtete sich plötzlich auf, blickte nach oben und grinste. „Wie wär’s mit einem Ausflug in den dritten Stock?“ Noch bevor Irgendjemand reagierten konnte, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, die auf das gegenüberliegende Deck des Baggers führte. 

Offensichtlich ging er davon aus, dass ihm die anderen sowieso folgen würden – oder es war ihm scheißegal. Mats bewunderte diese Attitüde irgendwie. Die Ausgeglichenheit, die Unabhängigkeit, diese Selbstsicherheit, die Mats bisher nicht wirklich gefunden hatte. Er hatte gelernt, sie nach außen hin zu faken, aber gefühlt hatte er sie selten. Nur auf dem Platz war das anders. Da wusste Mats immer, was die richtige Entscheidung war. Da gab es kein Zögern, keine Grauzone, nur der Wille zu siegen. Das Tor zu verteidigen und sicher zu stellen, dass Manu möglichst selten zum Einsatz kam. 

Manu hatte dieses gewisse Etwas, sobald er im Tor stand. Diese Mischung aus Perfektionismus, Risikobereitschaft und Spaß. Auch abseits vom Platz gehörte diese Selbstsicherheit und unverhohlene Lebensfreude mit zu den Dingen, die Mats schon immer wie einen Magnet angezogen hatten. Wo Mats noch über die Konsequenzen grübelte, lief Manuel schon grinsend voraus und nahm die Sache in die Hand.

Und bald würde Manu nicht mehr hinter ihm im Tor stehen. Irgendwie undenkbar. Mats verstand immer noch nicht, wie Manu einfach alles aufgeben konnte. War ihre Freundschaft gar nichts wert?

Steve hatte inzwischen das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Und Manuel machte sich auf und folgte ihm. 

Mats' und Jans Blicke trafen sich. Mats zuckte mit den Schultern, erhob sich und trottete hinter Manu her, die Treppe hinauf und von dort aus zur nächsten Treppe, um auf die dritte und letzte Plattform zu gelangen.

Oben angekommen, standen die vier am Geländer und blickten auf die Wasseroberfläche, die sich doch ein gutes Stück unter ihnen befand. In Mats kamen dumpfe Erinnerungen an den Sprung vom Zehn-Meter-Brett hoch, zu dem er sich bisher nur einmal hatte hinreißen lassen. Es war keine Erfahrung, auf deren Wiederholung er besonderen Wert legte.

„So, wer springt als erstes?“ Steve blickte grinsend in die Runde.

„Spinnst du? Das ist doch kein Sprungbrett. Was, wenn du da unten auf den Baggerrand knallst?“, fragte Jan.

Mats blickte hinunter in die Tiefe. Der Sprung sah nicht ganz ungefährlich aus. Aber war vermutlich machbar, solange kein Wind ging und davon auszugehen war, dass man gerade nach unten fiel. Das Zehn-Meter-Brett war höher gewesen. Was, wenn er länger drüber nachdachte, aber vielleicht nur daran lag, dass das Wasser im Schwimmbad den Blick auf den Beckenboden erlaubte und Sprung so optisch noch tiefer machte. Obwohl, drei Stockwerke von zweieinhalb bis drei Metern... Definitiv kürzer als dass Zehn-Meter-Brett. 

Steve erklomm die erste Geländerstange. "Kommt schon. Ich hab das schon öfters gemacht. Man muss nur vom Bagger wegspringen. Überhaupt kein Problem.“

„Ist das nicht verboten?“, fragte Jan.

„Siehst du hier irgendwo Polizei?“, konterte Steve offensichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das ist ganz schön hoch“, warf Jan ein. „Was, wenn doch was passiert?“

„Ich war erst vor ein paar Wochen mit anderen Freunden hier. Die haben es auch alle überlebt. Glaub mir, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“ Steve quittierte das Gesagte mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich springe auch zuerst, damit ihr weniger Schiss habt.“

Prompt stieg er über das Geländer, grinste noch einmal in die Runde und sprang mit einem lauten „Geronimo!" in die Tiefe. 

Mats rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Er konnte dieses Bedürfnis, sinnfreie Dinge zu schreien, noch nie verstehen.

Steve platschte wohlbehalten unten ins Wasser – auch wenn der Abstand zum Bagger Mats' Meinung nach nicht gerade atemberaubend groß war. Er beschloss, etwas mehr Power in den Absprung zu investieren, als Steve es getan hatte.

Natürlich war Manu schon dabei, über das Geländer zu klettern. Wie immer, wenn es etwas zu beweisen gab, war er der Erste. Hoffentlich hatte er auch gesehen, wie knapp Steve gelandet war? 

„Man-“ 

Aber noch bevor Mats zu Ende sprechen konnte, war Manuel schon abgesprungen. Zu allem Überfluss versuchte sich Manu auch noch an einem Kopfsprung. Mats durchlebte eine kurze Schrecksekunde, atmete aber bald innerlich auf, als Manu sicher ins Wasser eintauchte.

„Mats! Auf jetzt!“, rief Steve.

Mats kletterte bereits über das Geländer. Er war nicht gerne der Letzte. 

Er schaute hinunter auf den See und kreuzte kurz Manus Blick. Er stieg über das Geländer und hielt sich rückwärts mit seinen Armen fest. Dann stieß er sich fest mit den Beinen ab und sprang in einem möglichst weiten Bogen in die Tiefe. Das Eintauchen war nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber auszuhalten. Das kalte Wasser war der größere Schock. 

Als er wieder auftauchte, empfing ihn lautes Gejohle. Mats grinste in die Runde. Zumindest konnte er jetzt verstehen, warum man überhaupt auf die Idee kam, sich vom Bagger zu werfen. Der Adrenalinrush war unglaublich – ähnlich einem Schuss aufs Tor.

Als letztes hopste Jan - eher unelegant - vom Rand. Landete aber trotzallem mit sicherem Abstand zum Bagger und tauchte mit einem Jauchzen wieder auf.


	3. Chapter 3

„Kommt wer mit? Ein zweites Mal springen?“ Jan grinste in die Runde.

Steve lachte. „So viel zu: ‚Das sieht aber gefährlich aus.’ Na, dann mal auf!“

Jan und Steve schwammen rechts um den Baggerfuß herum, um zurück zur Leiter zu gelangen.

Mats warf Manuel einen kurzen Blick zu, hob eine Augenbraue und folgte dann den anderen beiden. 

Manuel war kurz verdattert, dass Mats tatsächlich mit ihm kommuniziert hatte, beschloss sich aber erst einmal zurückzuhalten und nicht aktiv das Gespräch zu suchen. Wenn Mats etwas wollte, machte er in der Regel von alleine den Mund auf.

Darüber hinaus war es oft nicht so ganz einfach, Mats' Stimmungen zu deuten. Er wirkte auf die meisten Menschen eher kühl bis abweisend, dennoch hatte Manu mit der Zeit gelernt, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Bloß weil Mats seine Gefühle selten zeigte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er keine hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz führte Mats' Sarkasmus manchmal zu Missverständnissen - vor allem, weil Mats mit seinen Gedanken dem Rest der Welt meist zwei Schritte voraus war. 

Somit hatte die gehobene Augenbraue vielleicht nur Jans 180-Grad-Wendung kommentiert, oder dass Manu vermutlich auch gleich noch einen Sprung absolvieren würde, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch auf die Tatsache hingewiesen, dass sich die Vierergruppe gerade eher in zwei Pärchen aufspaltete - und Mats damit nicht einverstanden war. 

Manu hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. 

Letztendlich sprangen sie alle noch drei weitere Male, bevor sie sich zur anderen Seite des Sees aufmachten. Jan und Steve alberten den ganzen Rückweg über herum, während Mats und Manu mit etwas Abstand folgten. Aber immerhin schwamm Mats neben Manu, wenn auch schweigend und irgendwie in Gedanken versunken. 

Wieder an Land führte Steve sie an zwei größeren Liegewiesen vorbei zum - wie er sagte - besten Platz am ganzen See. Wie sich herausstellte, war damit anscheinend das Kieswerk gemeint, und nachdem Manu das erste Mal von einem der großen Sandhaufen gesprungen war, verstand er auch, warum.

Ein Hagelschauer Sandkörner traf ihn, als Mats grinsend neben ihm landete. Manuel grinste zurück und ließ sich dann lachend den Berg hinunterkugeln. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung.

++

Wie sich herausstellte, waren riesige Sandhügel nicht das einzig Interessante, was das Kieswerk zu bieten hatte.

Mats watete vorsichtig hinter Steve in den Tümpel aus brauner Pampe. Der Lehm war flüssig, aber sehr viel zäher, als er auf den ersten Blick aussah. Man musste schon einige Kraft aufbringen, wenn man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen wollte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass der Untergrund der Mulde extrem glitschig war.

Neben ihm war Manuel dabei, sich durch den kniehohen Matsch zu kämpfen. Steve war inzwischen schon in der Mitte der Lehmkuhle angekommen. Der Schlamm stand ihm jetzt bis zum Bauchnabel.

„Auf, Jungs! Stellt euch mal nicht so an. Das ist nur ein wenig Dreck!“ Steve grinste in die Runde, während er mit den Händen durch den Schlamm fuhr. Mats war völlig klar, dass es nicht lange dauern konnte, bis Steve eine wortwörtliche Schlammschlacht anzetteln würde.

Eher zögerlich fuhr Mats mit der rechten Hand durch den Schlick. An der Oberfläche war der Schlamm von der Sonne aufgewärmt, aber je tiefer man in den Tümpel vorstieß, umso kälter wurde es um die Füße herum. Von Zeit zu Zeit stieß Mats mit unbekannten Objekten zusammen, die wohl irgendwann mal versunken waren, und er hoffte inständig, dass es sich nur um Geäst und Gesteinsbrocken handelte und nicht um irgendwas… Totes-

Plötzlich kam Mats auf dem abschüssigen Untergrund ins Rutschen und obwohl er noch versuchte, sich irgendwie durch peinliches Armwedeln zu fangen, fiel er schräg mit dem Arsch zuerst in die braune Pampe. Ein Glück war die Konsistenz dick genug, um zu verhindern, dass er komplett einsank. Es war so schon peinlich genug. Er stand auf und sah an sich hinunter: Sein Rücken und alles abwärts des Bauchnabels war braun eingefärbt.

Die anderen Jungs lachten sich natürlich erst einmal schlapp - bis auf Manuel, der zwischen den Lachanfällen damit beschäftigt war, sich die Schlammspritzer, die Mats' Fall verursacht hatte, aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Was nur dazu führte, dass er jetzt statt brauner Punkte braune Streifen im Gesicht hatte. Mats konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Keine Angst, Manuel, ich hab gehört, Schlammbäder bewirken Wunder für den Teint“, scherzte Steve.

„Danke“, bemerkte Manuel trocken „Dann wird es dich ja freuen zu hören, dass du demnächst auch in neuer Schönheit erstrahlen wirst.“ Er grinste Steve an, griff in die Pampe und bedachte Steve mit einer geschöpften Handvoll zäher Flüssigkeit.

Steve duckte sich, konnte aufgrund des eingeschränkten Bewegungsspielraumes dem Wurf aber nicht mehr entkommen. Die Ladung traf ihn in einem langen Streifen, der an der Wange anfing, und sich dann einmal quer über die Brust zog. Steve wischte sich gespielt langsam über das Gesicht und betrachtete anschließend seine verschmierte Hand. Als nächstes fixierte er Manuel mit einem hinterhältigen Glitzern in den Augen. 

„Das schreit nach Vergeltungsmaßnahmen, Neuer.“ Steve schöpfte eine Handvoll Schlick und schleuderte sie in Richtung Manuel, der sich mit einem halben Hechtsprung in Sicherheit brachte, sodass er zumindest nicht im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Mats bekam bei dieser Aktion allerdings auch etwas ab, weil Schlamm sich offensichtlich schlecht gezielt werfen ließ. 

Somit war Manuel ganz schnell nicht mehr der einzige, der Steve mit möglichst großen Klumpen von Schlamm bombardierte – schließlich konnte Mats das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Über kurz oder lang war auch Jan beteiligt, der sich aber auf Steves Seite schlug. Schon bald flog der Dreck kreuz und quer.

Wenn Mats ehrlich war, wurmte es ihn die ersten Minuten, dass er ausgerechnet ein Team mit Manu bildete. Aber irgendwie waren alle Probleme schnell vergessen, wenn man ständig aufpassen musste, dass man keinen Schlamm schluckte, während man sich vor Lachen halb wegpisste, weil man dem Gegner gerade eine Schlammpackung ins Gesicht verpasst hatte.

Und so kam es, dass der alte Teamgeist zwischen ihm und Manu mit Hilfe von 500 Litern Schlamm wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Manu und Mats benötigten keine Worte, um eine Strategie zu entwerfen. Ein, zwei vielsagende Blicke genügten, um einen Angriff zu koordinieren. Gemeinsam griffen sie Steve von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig an und tauchten ihn unter großem Siegesgeschrei einmal unter.

Mats genoss, dass in diesem Moment alles beim Alten war. Manuel und er gaben sich einen High five und versuchten dann im Anschluss Jan auch noch zu überwältigen, was aber dummerweise damit endete, dass Mats von Steve, dem Schlammmonster, erst umarmt und dann rückwärts in die Pampe gedrückt wurde. Manus Gelächter und der zaghafte Versuch, Mats dabei zu helfen, den Dreck aus den Ohren zu wischen, waren es auf eigenartige Weise aber wert. Und das Gelächter von Mats Seite war umso größer, als Manu währenddessen ein dicker Schlammbrocken direkt am Kopf traf.

Von dem lauten Spektakel angelockt, fanden sich noch drei andere Jungs, ein Mädchen und eine Reihe kleinere Kinder ein, die sich nach und nach auch ins Getümmel stürzten. Irgendwann spritzte der Schlamm von allen Seiten.

Am Ende war Mats von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bedeckt und die anderen drei sahen nicht viel besser aus.

++

Manuel stand am Rande des Schlammlochs und schaute an sich herunter. Es war kein einziger weißer Fleck mehr an seinem Körper zu sehen. Selbst seine Badehose war eine einzige braune Masse. Er steckte seinen Daumen in den Hosenbund und zog ihn ein paar Zentimeter nach außen. Darunter sah es nicht viel besser aus. Es fühlte sich auch nicht gerade besser an. Dem Gefühl nach hatte er ungefähr zwei Kilo Schlamm in der Hose.

Steve und Jan hatten inzwischen ein Team mit den kleinen Kindern gebildet und lieferten sich eine begeisterte Schlacht mit der Gruppe der anderen Jungs.

Mats stand grinsend etwas abseits und wischte sich zum zwanzigsten Male den Dreck aus den Augen. Als er bemerkte, dass Manuel innegehalten hatte und ihn ansah, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue.

Manu ließ den Hosenbund los und beobachtete, wie er mit einem feuchten Schmatzer zurückschnappte. „Ich glaube, ich mach mich auf, zurück zum See, den Dreck aus der Badehose waschen.“

Mats strich über seine verkrusteten Shorts. „Ist vermutlich nicht die dümmste Idee.“

Manuel drehte sich um und machte sich auf in die Richtung, in der er den See vermutete.

„Hey, warte!“

Manu befand sich bereits ein paar Meter vom Schlammloch entfernt, als er bemerkte, dass Mats sich aus der Lehmkuhle kämpfte, anscheinend tatsächlich mit der Absicht, ihm zu folgen.

Leicht verwundert blieb Manuel stehen und sah zu, wie Mats auf ihn zugejoggt kam, eine Spur nasser Schlammspritzer hinter sich lassend. Aber anstatt neben ihm anzuhalten, gab er Manuel einen kurzen harten Schubs, der dazu führte, dass Manu rücklings in den Sandhaufen zu seiner Linken fiel.

Als er sich begleitet von Mats hämischem Gelächter wieder aufrappelte, war die Hälfte seines Körpers mit einer unangenehm dicken Kruste aus Sand überzogen.

„Hey, wenn du dich von der anderen Seite auch noch mal in den Sand legst, könntest du glatt als Das Ding durchgehen – in der Mini-Version.“

„Ich geb dir gleich 'Mini'!“ Manuel machte einen Satz nach vorne, doch der Versuch, Mats' Arm zu greifen, scheiterte kläglich: Mats wich blitzschnell aus und rannte lachend in Richtung Wasser.

Manuel setzte zur Verfolgung an, aber trotz aller Anstrengung erreichte Mats den See zuerst, rannte weiter und machte einen Kopfsprung, sobald das Wasser tief genug war. Er tauchte ein paar Meter weiter wieder auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine immer noch braun gesprenkelten Haare und rümpfte kurz die Nase. Doch noch bevor er das erste Wort herausbekam, hatte Manuel ihn endlich erreicht, an den Schultern gepackt und unter Wasser gerissen. 

++

Mats und Manuel saßen im seichten Wasser, die Füße ausgestreckt, und sahen schweigend dabei zu, wie die große braune Wolke, die sie hinterlassen hatten, sich langsam wieder absetzte. Die Balgerei im Wasser hatte beide ziemlich ausgelaugt. Manuel grübelte über ein unbefangenes Gesprächsthema, schreckte aber dann doch davor zurück, Mats in irgendeiner Form zu fordern. Vermutlich war es besser, darauf zu warten, dass Mats den ersten Schritt unternahm. Nicht, dass Manu den bisher gewonnenen Boden gleich wieder verlieren würde. Andererseits war das lange Schweigen auch irgendwie unangenehm.

Manuel seufzte. „Ich glaub', ich lauf zurück. Ich habe keinen Bock den ganzen Weg zurückzuschwimmen.“

„Ich komm mit.“

Manu verkniff sich, seine Überraschung offen zu zeigen. Eigentlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass Mats die Chance nutzen würde, sich abzuseilen. „Na dann..." Manuel erhob sich. „Lass uns mal schauen, ob die anderen zwei sich inzwischen ausgetobt haben."

So gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Schlammloch, wo Steve erklärte, dass er lieber noch ein wenig bleiben und nachher den Seeweg zurück nehmen würde. Jan war zuerst hin- und hergerissen, ließ sich dann aber doch von Steve zum Bleiben bewegen. An diesem Punkt hatte Manuel eigentlich erwartet, dass Mats einen Rückzieher machen würde - schließlich bedeutete das, dass Zeit alleine mit Manu verbringen musste. Aber der Rückzieher kam nicht. 

Der Abschied fiel dann auch eher kurz aus, als Steve anfing, die beiden mit Lehm zu bombardieren – glücklicherweise nicht sonderlich erfolgreich – und Manuel und Mats somit zwang, fluchtartig das Weite zu suchen. So fanden sie sich relativ schnell auf dem Weg ein, der am Seerand entlanglief.

„Okay, rechts oder links lang?“, fragte Manu. 

„Ich glaube, in die Richtung ist ein Naturschutzgebiet. Zumindest hat eines der Mädels das vorhin behauptet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass wir da ohne Weiteres durchlaufen können. Im Zweifelsfall also besser nach rechts.“

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Manuel allerdings zu dem Schluss, dass diese Art von Rückweg auch nicht so ganz unproblematisch war: Der Kies und seine Fußsohlen vertrugen sich auf Dauer nicht. Neben ihm setzte Mats auch auffällig vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Schließlich gingen sie dazu über, hauptsächlich auf der Wiese am Wegesrand zu laufen.

Mats durchbrach tatsächlich als erster die Stille, indem er sich danach erkundigte, ob Manu ein paar neue Fußballschuhe erstanden hatte. Nachdem der Damm erst einmal gebrochen war, sprang die Unterhaltung von Schuhen zu Schienbeinschonern, hässlichen Trikots, Plastikrasen und Erinnerungen an ihre glorreiche Markierwagen-Entführung. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fühlte es sich an, als hätten die letzten beiden Wochen nie stattgefunden. Manu konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Und, was macht das Training? Gehst du noch jeden Tag joggen?“

„Nachdem Sophie jetzt nicht mehr all meine Zeit in Beschlag nimmt, läuft es wieder ganz gut.“

Manuel blickte überrascht auf. Die beiden waren doch sonst unzertrennlich? „Wie geht’s Sophie denn so?“

„Keine Ahnung, seitdem wir uns getrennt haben, redet sie nicht mehr mit mir.“

„Sophie hat mir dir Schluss gemacht?"

„Nein, ich letzte Woche mit ihr."

Manu kam ins Stocken. „Mats, das war aber nicht wegen..?" Manuel deutete verlegen erst auf Mats und dann auch sich.

Mats schnaubte. „Nicht alles in meinem Leben dreht sich um dich! Und wenn wir schon über Kurzschlussreaktionen sprechen: Was ist mir dir und deinem Wechsel Ende des Monats zum FC Barcelona?"

„Meinem WAS?" Manuel starrte Mats völlig entgeistert an.

„Ich hab letzte Woche überhört, wie du Sami und den anderen erzählt hast, dass du kurzfristig nach Barcelona wechselst." 

Manuel fing an zu kichern. Aber je länger er über die Sache nachdachte, umso komischer wurde das Ganze und das Kichern wurde langsam aber sicher zu schallendem Gelächter.

„Ja, sehr komisch." Mats drehte sich wütend weg und marschierte steifen Schrittes davon.

Manuel holte einmal Luft, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Mats, warte!" Er lief hinterher und packte Mats am Arm. „Mats, ich fahr nach Barcelona in den _Urlaub_. Ich schau mir nur ein Spiel an, wenn ich schon da bin. Es gibt keinen Transfer!"

Mats blieb wie anwurzelt stehen. „Urlaub?"

„Urlaub. Oh Mann! Deshalb warst du so angefressen, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben." Manu fing wieder an zu lachen. „Du dachtest wirklich, dass ich wegen einer Zurückweisung gleich das Land verlasse?" Er beobachtete, wie Mats betreten mit seinem nackten Fuß ein Grasbüschel hin und her bewegte. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht mehr mit mir reden wolltest." Er fasste Mats an den Schultern. „Mats, Bayern München ist meine Mannschaft. Unsere Mannschaft. Unser Kindheitstraum." Er zog Mats zu sich heran und umarmte ihn.

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut. Ich hab's verstanden." Mats wand sich aus der Umarmung.

„Das nächste Mal kommst du zuerst zu mir. Ich dachte immer, wir können über alles reden? Beste Freunde-" Manuel hielt inne. Was, wenn nicht? Wenn er alles mit einem unbedachten Kuss und dem wenige Tage später folgenden Streit zunichte gemacht hatte? Der Streit war jetzt immerhin aus der Welt. Aber was war mit dem Kuss? „Wir... wir sind doch noch Freunde?" fragte Manuel zögernd.

Mats fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Blickte Manuel an. Blickte zu Boden.


	4. Chapter 4

_**\- Zwei Wochen zuvor -** _

Auch an diesem Abend waren Mats und Manuel nach dem Training zurückgeblieben, hatten noch ein paar Bälle hin-und her gekickt, Torschüsse und Kopfbälle geübt, aber hauptsächlich ausgelassen herumgealbert. Irgendwann waren sie allein auf dem Platz zurückgeblieben und wie so oft, wenn sich der Tag gen Ende neigte und der Wille zu trainieren abnahm, tauschten sie die Rollen. 

Das hieß, Mats stellte sich ins Tor und Manu schoss einen Elfmeter nach dem anderen. Inzwischen war Mats dadurch zu einem annehmbaren, wenn auch nicht großartigen, Torwart gediehen und Manu hatte eine relativ gute Schusstechnik entwickelt. Obwohl diese Fähigkeiten in einem normalen Spiel keinen wirklichen Nutzen hatten, hatte die veränderte Sichtweise bewirkt, dass der eine die Fähigkeiten des anderen umso mehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Mit Einsatz der Dämmerung machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Duschen.

„Und dann hat Lars gemeint, er kann das auch! Hat die Dose unten angestochen und seinen Mund aufgehalten. Natürlich hat er sich nach drei Sekunden verschluckt, einen Hustenanfall bekommen und mich von oben bis unten mit Pils vollgesaut.“ 

Manuel brach in lautes Lachen aus.

„Wann immer er jetzt auch nur eine Bierdose anblickt, wird er jetzt aufgefordert, seinen Dosentrick noch mal zu wiederholen.“ Mats trat seinen Schuh hinten runter, kickte ihn dann mit zu viel Schwung weg und traf ungewollterweise Manu am Schienbein. Die Revanche kam natürlich sofort in Form von Manus Schuh, aber Mats duckte sich blitzschnell aus der Schusslinie, zog seinen zweiten Schuh mit einer Hand aus und feuerte zurück. Manu fing den Schuh mit beiden Händen und stellte ihn demonstrativ cool neben sich. „Netter Versuch."

Mats sah sich um und bombardierte sein Gegenüber erst mit seinen Schienbeinschonern und dann seinen verschwitzen Socken. Als ihm die Wurfgeschosse ausgingen, griff Mats sein Handtuch und rannte lachend in Richtung der Duschen. Manus zweiter Schuh streifte ihn an der Schulter, sein eigener traf ihn am Hintern. Mats schlitterte um die Ecke, blieb mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen und zog sein Trikot über den Kopf. Als Manu in Sicht kam, flog ihm Mats' Trikot ins Gesicht. 

Der Weg zur Gemeinschaftsdusche verwandelte sich so in einen Tornado aus fliegenden Kleidungsstücken und fand seinen Höhepunkt schließlich darin, dass Mats und Manu sich unter der Dusche lachend mit ihren nassen Shorts bewarfen. 

Das Spiel endete, als Mats vor lauter Übermut, bei dem Versuch, Manu die Shorts auf den Hintern zu klatschen, nicht aufpasste und auf dem gekachelten Boden wegrutschte. Zum Glück stand Manu nah genug, dass er Mats gerade noch zu fassen bekam, bevor er vollständig den Halt unter den Füssen verlor. Stattdessen landete er in Mats' Armen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Manu besorgt. 

Mats starrte in Manus blaue Augen. Er konnte spüren, wie Manus Atem über seine Haut strich. Seine Lippen waren nur eine kleine Kopfbewegung entfernt. Mats wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass er in Manus Armen lag und sie beide splitterfasernackt waren.

„Mats?" Manu sah ihn abwartend an. Mats spürte wie Manus Hand seine Rippen entlangglitt, eine elektrisierende Spur hinter sich lassend. An seinen Armen bildete sich Gänsehaut.

„Ja...." Mats riss sich zusammen und löste sich langsam aus Manuels Armen. „Ja, sorry. Bin weggerutscht." Manu ließ ihn los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Mats wurde bewusst, wie sehr er den warmen Hautkontakt vermisste, als er plötzlich nicht mehr da war.

Manu griff neben sich nach seinem Shampoo und drückte anschließend Mats sein Duschgel in die Hand. Immer noch leicht verwirrt, blickte Mats auf das Duschgel, dann zu Manu, tat einen Schritt zurück und reaktivierte unabsichtlich den Bewegungsmelder der Dusche. Der Wasserstrahl traf ihn direkt am Kopf und der kleine Schockmoment holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

Er öffnete den Verschluss der Plastikflasche, drückte sich eine kleine Menge des blauen Gels in die Handfläche und begann damit, sich einzureiben. Während seine Hände über seine Schultern und Arme streiften, wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Manu. 

Was war da gerade eben zwischen ihm und Manu passiert? Hatte Manu das auch bemerkt? Fand Manu ihn überhaupt attraktiv? Fand er Manu anziehend? Oder sollte er das Geschehene besser unter kurzfristiger mentaler Verwirrung ablegen?

Neben ihm war Manu damit beschäftigt, sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren zu waschen. Mats' Blick folgte dem Verlauf des weißen Schaums, wanderte Manus nassen Rücken hinab, verweilten kurz auf dessen durchtrainiertem Hintern und glitt dann langsam an den muskulösen Oberschenkeln hinunter. Ja, Manu war durchaus ein attraktiver Kerl. Wer würde nicht Manus perfekten Körperbau bewundern: die breiten Schultern und schmaleren Hüften. So viel beindruckender als Mats' eigene völlig geradlinige Statur. Manus Brustmuskeln waren auch wesentlich ausgeprägter. Egal, wie Mats auch trainierte, bei ihm tat sich am Oberkörper reichlich wenig. Einzig Mats' Bauchmuskeln waren in den letzten Jahren besser geworden. Und selbst da konnte er sich nicht mit Manus messen. Diese hier sahen so viel besser aus. Gedanklich ließ er seine Finger Manus Bauch hinuntergleiten. Wie sich das wohl anfühlen würde, wenn Manu sie anspannte? Das Auf und Ab jedes einzelnen Muskels, am Bauchnabel vorbei, der spärlichen blonden Behaarung folgend bis zu Manus krausem Schamhaar, hinunter zu Manus stolzem Schwanz. Seine Finger umfassten das langsam anschwellende Glied, Manus leises Stöhnen, als er die Vorhaut zurückzog, um die Eichel zu entblößen-

„Mats?" 

Mats zuckte zusammen, blinzelte das Wasser aus den Augen und sah Manu an, der ihn wiederum fragend anstarrte. Fuck, Mats hatte völlig den Faden verloren. „Mm?"

„Will ich wissen, wo du gerade geistig warst?"

„Das bezweifele ich stark", murmelte Mats und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht rot anlief. Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren pochte. 

Manu machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie standen sich jetzt genau gegenüber - so nah, dass das Wasser, das von Mats' Schultern spritzte, Manu am Oberkörper traf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Manu sah ihn abwartend an. Erwartungsvoll. Keine Spur von Spott oder Abweisung. Also spürte er auch, was in der Luft lag?

„Mats...", kam es leise über Manus Lippen.

Mats streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr langsam über Manus Wange, ließ ihm alle der Zeit der Welt seinen Kopf zu wegzuziehen. Seine Hand wanderte langsam hinab, bis sie die Mulde zwischen Schulter und Hinterkopf erreichte. Er konnte spüren, wie Manus Puls raste.

Manu fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe- 

Mats zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

++

Manu konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Mats' Zunge strich fordernd über seine Unterlippe und Manu öffnete seinen Mund und gewährte ihr Einlass. Ihre Zungen berührten sich - es war perfekt. Manu hatte schon viele "erste Küsse" hinter sich, einige gute, viele mittelmäßige, aber dieser gehörte definitiv zu den Top 3. Manus Herz raste, er konnte spüren, wie ihm wieder heiß wurde. Seine Hände glitten Mats Schulterblätter hinab, den Rücken entlang, fühlten Mats warme Haut, ein perfekter Kontrast zum kühlen Wasser, das auf sie niederprasselte. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, bis sich auch ihre Oberkörper berührten. Seine Hände umfassten Mats Hüften, knapp über dessen Steißbein. Mats in seinen Armen - er würde ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Gefühlt waren sie monatelang um diesen Schritt herumgeeiert. Manu war sich nur nie sichergewesen, ob Mats das auch so sah. Wann immer es zwei Schritte voranging, kam wieder Sophie ins Spiel oder Mats erzählte von diversen Frauen, die er interessant fand... oder der Tatsache, dass er Kinder wollte.  
Letztendlich hatte Manu aber lieber einen Mats, für den er zu viel empfand, als keinerlei Mats in seinem Leben. Dementsprechend hatte Manu nie den ersten Schritt gewagt, um ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen. Im Zweifelfall fiel die Entscheidung für den besten Freund und gegen die 'Benefits'. Manu hatte sich inzwischen eigentlich schon dazu durchgerungen, sich einzugestehen, dass er sich wohl alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Aber anscheinend waren seine Sorgen völlig unbegründet gewesen.

Mats lange Finger strichen durch Manus nasses Haar und Manu nahm sich vor, diesen Händen, die ihm so oft den Schlaf geraubt hatten, später gebührend Notiz zu zollen. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal andere Prioritäten. Er ließ seine Hand Mats Rücken hinabwandern, strich dann über Mats festen Po. Mats Atem stoppte kurz, was Manu zum Anlass nahm, etwas fester zuzugreifen und Mats an sich heranzuziehen. Sein steifes Glied rieb gegen Mats Hüfte und ein leises Stöhnen stahl sich von Manus Lippen. Das fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Ob er Mats auch ein paar Geräusche entlocken konnte?

Er legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, ließ seine Zunge den Hals seines Gegenübers entlanggleiten, während Mats' stoßweise gehender Atem über sein Ohr strich.

Das Wasser von oben versiegte, als die Dusche sich automatisch abschaltete. Manu machte keine Anstalten, sie wieder anzustellen. Er konnte spüren, wie Mats Schwanz langsam anschwoll und gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste. Gierig ließ er seinen Mund zurück zu Mats' Lippen wandern, während er mit seiner Hand nach Mats' steifem Glied tastete, es umschloss und seine Hand langsam vor und dann wieder zurück bewegte.

Plötzlich zog Mats seinen Kopf zurück und stieß Manu mit beiden Händen von sich weg. Manu stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten, verlor auf dem nassen, gekachelten Boden den Halt unter seinen Füßen, fing sich aber gerade noch mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Irritiert schnauzte er Mats an: „WAS ZUR HÖLLE? Hast du sie noch alle?"

Mats stand mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen da, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Verzweiflung stieg in Manuel hoch. Ein Schritt vor, zwei Schritte zurück. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.

Mats fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Sorry..." 

Manu machte zwei Schritte auf Mats zu, hob seinen Arm, um nach Mats Hand zu greifen - aber Mats wich zurück.

„Manu, Scheiße! Das war ein Fehler! Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." 

„Das ist doch wohl jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Erst küsst du mich und dann war alles nur ein verfickter IRRTUM?" 

Mats wich seinem Blick aus und starrte zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir was vorgemacht habe."

„Vorgemacht? Vorgemacht sieht anders aus!! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so tun, als wär nichts?!"

„Manu, wo soll das schon hinführen? Willst du mit mir als erstes schwules Profifußballer-Pärchen in die Geschichte eingehen?"

„Outing? Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Mats, hier geht's erst mal um uns!" 

„Nein, hier geht's um meine Karriere. Und um deine! Morgen früh, wenn du wieder einen klaren Kopf hast, wirst du mir dankbar sein."

„Ernsthaft? Du willst jetzt einfach so tun, als sei nichts?" 

„Da ist auch nichts!"

„Ach ja?" Manu deutete auf Mats' Erektion. "Und was ist das da?"

„Nichts, was dich was angeht!" 

„Genau, hat ja auch nichts mit mir zu tun! Schließlich duschst du ja grundsätzlich mit Ständer!" entgegnete Manu völlig entnervt.

Mats' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Manu, halt einfach die Klappe." Mats griff nach seinem Handtuch und knotete es sich um die Hüften. „Ich hab gesagt, ich will nicht und das war's dann. Ende der Diskussion." Mats drehte sich um, und ging Richtung Tür.

Manu lief ihm hinterher, griff nach Mats Handgelenk. Doch der riss es zurück. „FASS mich nicht an!"

Manu blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Mats ungläubig an. Eine Minute zuvor hatten sie sich noch geküsst und jetzt konnte Mats es nicht mal ertragen, dass er ihn berührte? 

Mats drehte sich weg und öffnete die Tür, die zur Umkleide führte.

Manu atmete tief durch, versuchte seine Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Mats, können wir nicht wenigstens nochmal drüber reden?"

Keine Antwort. Die Tür fiel hinter Mats ins Schloss. Manu verstand die Welt nicht mehr.


	5. Chapter 5

„Wir.. wir sind doch noch Freunde?" fragte Manuel zögernd.

Mats fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Blickte Manuel an. Blickte zu Boden.

„Mats?"

„Ja, wir sind noch Freunde. Beste Freunde." Mats verpasste Manu einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Seite. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

Manuel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Also, alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen uns?"

„Vergeben und vergessen", antwortete Mats mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

++

Nach ihrer Aussprache pilgerten sie gemütlich an ein paar größeren Liegewiesen vorbei, jeder Menge spielender Kinderscharen, und irgendwann kreuzte ein kleiner Hund ihren Weg, den Manu mit Streicheleinheiten bedachte. In den kleineren Buchten, die nur wenig Liegefläche boten, lagen FKKler und Mats ließ seinen Blick im Vorbeigehen über manch nackten Körper streichen - aber seine Augen fanden doch immer wieder zurück zu Manu. Dieser lief momentan voran, immer darauf bedacht, sich soweit wie möglich auf dem schmalen Streifen Gras am Wegesrand zu halten.

Mats entdeckte ein paar dicke, tiefrote Hagebutten am Wegesrand. Er riss im Vorbeigehen eine der größeren Früchte vom Strauch ab, entfernte den Stiel und brach sie auf. Er puhlte ein paar Kerne heraus. Das Fruchtfleisch war schon zu weich, um noch gut zu schmecken - aber die Kerne erfüllten bei jedem Reifegrad noch ihren Zweck. 

Er machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf Manu zu, zog blitzartig dessen Hosenbund zurück und ließ das Juckpulver in dessen Badeshorts fallen.

Manu dreht sich überrascht um, griff an seinen Hintern, sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was zum Geier war das?"

Mats brachte vorsichtshalber etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Manu, versuchte derweil unschuldig dreinzublicken, aber das Lachen brach dann letztendlich doch aus ihm heraus. Unterdessen hatte Manu die Hand in seine Badeshorts gesteckt und betrachtete jetzt mit einem Stirnrunzeln die behaarten gelben Kerne. 

„Wie alt bist du? Fünf?"

Mats schenkte Manu sein breitestes Grinsen. Irritiert machte Manu einen Schritt nach vorn, stoppte, bewegte unruhig die Hüften, griff sich unter Grummeln ein zweites Mal in Hose. 

„Hey, man ist nie zu alt für Juckpulver."

Manu rollte nur mit den Augen. Belustigt sah Mats ihm dabei zu, wie er nach und nach vereinzelte Hagebuttenkerne zu Tage förderte. Plötzlich bemerkte Mats, dass Manus Rumgetänzel ihn verdächtig nahe gebracht hatte. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, aber Manu war schneller und hatte seine Hand schon vorne in Mats Hose entleert. 

Nun war es an Mats, unter Manus selbstgefälligen Blick auf Tauchstation in seiner Shorts zu gehen. Anfangs dachte Mats noch, dass das Juckpulver doch nicht wirkte, aber je mehr er sich bewegte, desto bemerkbarer wurde das Kratzen und Jucken. 

„Shit, das Zeugs ist schlimmer, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte", bemerkte Mats mit einem Lachen. 

Manu grinste zurück. „Meine Idee war's nicht." 

Mats blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte vier Meter weiter einen kleinen Pfad, der vermutlich durchs Gestrüpp zum See führen würde. „Komm, das Einzige, was hilft, ist einmal kurz ins Wasser springen."

Der Trampelpfad führte tatsächlich hinunter an die kleine Lichtung am See, die als Liegeplatz vielleicht gerade mal Platz für ein Handtuch bot. 

Mats watete voran in die kleine Bucht, bis ihm das Wasser bis zur Brust ging, tauchte unter, zog seine Shorts unter Wasser aus und kam wieder hoch zum Luftholen. Er spürte Manus Blicke auf sich, als er seine Hose einmal umkrempelte und so sicherstellte, dass sich kein Juckpulver mehr in den Stofffalten versteckt hatte. 

Mats drehte seinen Kopf herum und suchte nach Manu. Dieser stand immer noch mit den Knöcheln im Wasser und starrte unschlüssig herüber. 

„Was ist los? Brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?"

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern, machte zwei große Schritte nach vorne und sprang dann mit dem Kopf zuerst ins Wasser. Er tauchte ein gutes Stück vor Mats wieder auf, schnappte kurz nach Luft, um sofort wieder abzutauchen. Als nächstes kam er neben Mats aus dem Wasser, Badeshorts in der Hand. 

Während Manu aufmerksam seine Shorts einmal auf links drehte, zog Mats seine eigenen in aller Ruhe wieder an. Als er fertig war, schüttelte Manu immer noch seine Shorts aus, tunkte sie wieder ins Wasser, nahm sie erneut in Augenschein. Mats wurde schon vom Zuschauen langweilig. 

Manu tunkte die Hose erneut unter und Mats war kurz davor, eine bissige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, als ihm schlagartig aufging, dass er der Sache auch anderweitig ein Ende bereiten konnte. Er sprang nach vorne, riss Manu die Hose aus der Hand und tauchte schnellstmöglich wieder unter. Er fühlte noch wie Manu versuchte, ihn noch am Knöchel festzuhalten, doch glücklicherweise gelang ihm das nicht.

Mats tauchte zwei Meter weiter grinsend wieder auf und wedelte mit Manus triefendnassen Shorts.

++

Nachdem Manu in einem langen, harten Kampf seine Badeshorts zurückerobert hatte, machten Sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Camp. Sie hatten immer noch ein gutes Drittel des Weges vor sich, der sich jetzt hauptsächlich durch ein kleines Wäldchen schlängelte, vorbei an kleinen Buchten und der einen oder anderen Grillgesellschaft. Manu lief bei dem ständigen Geruch von Grillfleisch das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Rechts am Hang wuchsen ein paar wilde Brombeeren. Er hielt an, pflückte eine größere davon von der Ranke und schob sie sich in den Mund. Der Geschmack explodierte auf seiner Zunge und machte Lust auf mehr. Dementsprechend pflückte er sich gleich noch ein paar.

Mats hatte zwei Schritte weiter innegehalten und betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Hunger?“

„Hey, ich habe heute Morgen das letzte Mal gegessen. Außerdem schmecken die sehr viel besser als das Zeugs aus der Kühltheke.“

„Hat auch einen höheren Eiweißgehalt“, witzelte Mats und klaubte sich dann aber auch ein paar Beeren zusammen. Diese wurden allerdings ausgiebig von allen Seiten studiert, bevor sie in seinen Mund wanderten.

„Angst, dass du auf was Lebendiges beißt?“ Manuel grinste. „Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so 'ne Mimose.“

Mats griff demonstrativ nach der ersten Ranke in seiner Nähe, pflückte eine Beere und steckte sie direkt in den Mund, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Anschließend streckte er Manu grinsend seine blaue Zunge entgegen. Allerdings konnte Manuel später ab und zu beobachten, wie Mats doch erst mal die eine oder andere Brombeere drehte und ansah, bevor er sie aß.

Bald befanden sich nur noch unreife Beeren in Sichtweite und Mats und Manu zogen weiter des Weges. Um die nächste Kurve fanden sie aber zu Manus Freude noch einen weiteren mit Brombeersträuchern bewachsenen Hang. Die letzten, teilweise überreifen Brombeeren hingen allerdings alle sehr weit oben. Unten hatten sich offensichtlich andere Spaziergänger bereits bedient.

Mats hatte einen Ast zu sich heruntergezogen und war bereits eifrig am Pflücken. Manuel dagegen konnte die nächste volle Ranke vor ihm nicht erreichen. Die Hecke bedeckte den Boden lückenlos und es gab keinen Weg näher heran. Selbst wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, und egal, wie sehr er sich streckte, er konnte sie nicht greifen. Wenn er sich noch mehr vorneüberbeugen würde, lief er Gefahr, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und in die Dornen zu fallen.

„Hier.“ Mats grinste und hielt ihm eine Handvoll schwarzer, saftiger Brombeeren hin.

Manuel blickte Mats überrascht an. Der Grund waren nicht so sehr die Brombeeren, sondern die Tatsache, dass es Ewigkeiten her war, seitdem Mats ihn so offen und glücklich angeschaut hatte. In diesem Moment wollte Manuel nichts mehr auf der Welt, als Mats an sich heranzuziehen und ihn zu küssen.

Mats schaute ihm abwartend in die Augen und Manuel fragte sich, ob es ihm genauso ging. Und wie sollte es anders sein, schoss ihm ihr erster Kuss durch den Kopf. Damals hatten sie sich genauso gegenübergestanden und einander in die Augen gesehen, bis Mats überraschend den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war es jetzt an Manuel, den ersten Schritt zu tun? Vielleicht wartete Mats nur darauf? Immerhin hatte er deutlich signalisiert, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles in Ordnung war. Was hatte sonst die Sache mit dem Juckpulver und der Badehose gesollt? Manu war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber Mats' Aktionen fühlten sich verdammt nach Flirten an. Wieso sonst würde Mats sich vor Manu ausziehen?

Entschlossen tat er einen Schritt auf Mats zu, zog dessen Kopf mit beiden Händen zu sich und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Mats' Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite und gewährte Manuels Zunge Einlass und just in dem Moment, als Manuel begann innerlich einen Freudentanz aus Emotionen aufzuführen – wurde er plötzlich weggestoßen, kam ins Stolpern und landete unsanft mit dem Arsch zuerst auf dem Kiesweg. 

„Was sollte DAS DENN JETZT?“ schrie Mats wütend und schleuderte die Brombeeren vor sich auf den Boden. Manuel beobachtete seltsam fasziniert wie die schwarzen Beeren über den Boden kullerten, während ihm hundert und eine Antwort durch den Kopf schossen - aber er wusste ganz genau, dass Mats ihm sowieso nicht zuhören würde. Manuel hatte hoch gepokert – und alles verloren.

Mats fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, sichtlich aufgewühlt.

„Mats…“ Manuel brach ab, als Mats ihn wütend anstarrte.

„FUCK! Hab ich dir nicht das letzte Mal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht anfassen? WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLLTE DAS?“

Manuel war froh, dass er schon am Boden saß und kein Angriffsziel mehr bot. Mats hatte diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der besagte, dass er kurz davor war, komplett auszuticken. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Fingerknöchel standen vor Anspannung weiß hervor – und Manuel wurde klar, dass er froh sein konnte, dass Mats ihn nur weggeschubst hatte, statt ihm eine mit der Faust zu ballern. 

„Ich dachte… Wir…“ Mats stoppte und fing dann erneut zu sprechen an: „Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass… Weißt du was? VERGISS ES! “ 

Noch bevor Manuel ein Wort rausbringen konnte, drehte sich Mats um und zog steifen Schrittes ab in Richtung Lagerplatz.

Manuel seufzte, blieb am Wegrand sitzen, die vom Aufprall zerschrammten Hände auf die Knie gestützt. Mats war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Er hob eine der Brombeeren auf, die neben ihm im Dreck lag, drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern und starte gedankenversunken ins Leere. 

Das war's dann wohl mit ihm und Mats. Manchmal verfluchte Manu seinen Hang zu proaktivem Handeln. Wieso hatte er sich nicht weiter gedulden können?

++

Als Manuel sehr viel später ihren Platz am See erreichte, stand ein paar Meter abseits Mats allein am Ufer und ließ einen flachen Stein über die Wasseroberfläche hüpfen. Was ihm bemerkenswert gut gelang: Der Stein bewegte sich in einem großen Bogen horizontal über das Wasser und machte an die zehn Sprünge, bevor er schließlich versank.

Manuel blieb ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen und sah zu. Mats' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien sich dieser wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben. Manuel wartete drei weitere Würfe ab, in der Hoffnung, dass Mats vielleicht zuerst den Mund aufmachte. 

Die Steine flitzten einer nach dem anderen über das Wasser, aber Mats blieb stumm.

„Mats… Meinst du nicht, wir sollten reden?“

Manuel beobachtete wie Mats' Unterkiefer sich nach vorne schob, als er die Zähne fest aufeinanderbiss. 

Der nächste Stein versank nach nur einem Sprung im Wasser.

„Mats, es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du-“ 

Mats drehte sich wortlos um und marschierte sichtlich angespannt den Hang hoch, zurück in Richtung der Zelte.

Manu blickte ihm nach, machte aber keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen. Stattdessen ging er langsam zum See hinunter und wusch sich vorsichtig die Hände. Die Schrammen, die unter dem Dreck hervorkamen, waren zwar momentan noch schmerzhaft aber zum Glück nur oberflächig. In ein paar Stunden würde alles vergessen sein. Wenn er das Gleiche nur auch von seinen Gefühlen behaupten könnte...

++

Mats stapfte genervt an seinem Handtuch vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zelt. Vielleicht hatte er dort Ruhe vor Manuel.

Als er den Reißverschluss öffnete mit dem Plan sich erst mal möglichst lange im Zelt zu verkriechen, bemerkte Jonas, der mit Anna ein paar Schritte weiter im Schatten saß, sein Vorhaben.

„Übrigens, wenn du deinen Rucksack suchst, den habe ich in Manus Zelt gepackt“, rief Jonas.

„Wie? _Manus_ Zelt?“ entgegnete Mats vollkommen geschockt.

„Na, du teilst dir das Zelt heute Nacht mit Manu.“

„Wir haben doch ein Dreier-Zelt? Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet bei _Manuel_ schlafen?“

„Weil Manu noch Platz hat und ihr beste Freunde seid? Außerdem wollten Anna und ich unter uns sein. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du das dritte Rad am Wagen sein willst.“

„Aber du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so bei Manuel einquartieren - ohne... ohne uns zu fragen!“

„Manu weiß Bescheid und hatte heute Mittag überhaupt kein Problem damit. Also wieso hast du dann eins?“

Mats kochte innerlich, zwang sich aber, die Klappe zu halten. Und da waren sie wieder, seine drei Probleme: Manuel. Allein mit Manuel. Nachts allein mit Manuel. 

Und das nach dem Kuss von vorhin! Wenn sie sich später das Zelt teilen würden, war doch abzusehen, dass Manuel gleich wieder den nächsten Annäherungsversuch starten würde. 

Wenn Mats ehrlich war, war da aber auch die Angst, dass er selber die Kontrolle verlieren würde, wenn Manu halbnackt neben ihm lag. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an die Nacht vor zwei Monaten, in der er sich besoffen an Manuel geklammert hatte. Nach dem Sieg der Mannschaft waren sie alle einen Heben gegangen. Er konnte sich nicht an sonderlich viel aus dieser Nacht erinnern, aber was ihm glasklar im Gedächtnis geblieben war, war sein Kopf auf Manus Schulter und das warme Gefühl von Ruhe und Geborgenheit, bevor er weggenickt war.

So einer Situation musste er auf jedem Fall aus dem Weg gehen. Ob jemand der anderen noch einen freien Platz im Zelt hatte?


	6. Chapter 6

Rechts neben den Zelten befand sich die Feuerstelle, bestehend aus einem Ring aus größeren Steinbrocken, die irgendwann einmal jemand zusammengetragen hatte.

Als die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont versank, machte sich Mats zusammen mit Steve daran, das Feuer zu entzünden. Momentan war ihm jede Beschäftigung recht, die ihm Manuel von der Pelle hielt. Glücklicherweise hatte Jan daran gedacht, einen halben Sack Holzkohle mitzubringen, denn rundherum gab es nicht gerade viel Feuerholz. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht die ersten, die diesen Sommer diese Feuerstelle nutzten.

Nachdem das Feuer schließlich erfolgreich loderte, scharte sich nach und nach auch der Rest der Gruppe in Erwartung des Abendessens um das Lagerfeuer.

Jonas und Anna hatten Gemüse in Alufolie gewickelt, welches jetzt langsam zwischen den Kohlen am Rand des Feuers garte. Außerdem gab es ein paar auf Stöcken aufgespießte Würstchen, die mehr oder minder über dem Feuer verkohlten. Dazu gab’s Salat, Weißbrot und Bier.

Natürlich hatte Manuel im Laufe des Abends seine Chance genutzt und sich neben Mats gesetzt. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass Mats sich dazu hinreißen ließ, sich doch mit ihm zu unterhalten. Mats bemühte sich aber standhaft, ihn zu ignorieren. Er drehte sich demonstrativ zur anderen Seite und versuchte, an dem Gespräch zwischen Steve, Anna und Vanessa teilzunehmen. Nicht, dass ihn das sonderlich interessierte. Steve und Anna unterhielten sich über Wohnungssuche in München und die erschreckend runtergekommenen Mietwohnungen, die sich Steve bisher angeschaut hatte. Zwischendrin stellte eine angeheiterte Vanessa mehr oder minder aufdringliche Fragen, mit dem Ziel, Steve auszuquetschen.

Mats rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Erstens, wenn er Steve so ansah, war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Steve keine Freundin hatte und zweitens, sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass Steve kein Interesse hatte. Seine Antworten waren höflich, nichtssagend und wurden mit der Zeit kürzer und kürzer.

"Naja, auf jeden Fall hab ich jetzt eine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung gefunden, deren Miete gerade noch erträglich ist. Winzige Küche und noch winzigeres Bad, aber nur 25 Minuten von der Uni weg. Der Vermieter entscheidet sich nächsten Dienstag. Drückt mir die Daumen!"

"Machst du 'ne Einweihungsparty? Wir sind doch alle eingeladen, oder?!"

Jonas kam hinter ihnen des Weges, klopfte Vanessa auf die Schulter und lachte. „Nessa, ich glaube, an Steve wirst du dir die Zähne ausbeißen."

„Wieso?" Vanessa sah Steve neugierig an. „Schon vergeben?"

Steve lachte. "Sorry, Vanessa, du fällst einfach nicht in mein Beuteschema. Ich steh auf Männer."

Schwul? Steve? Mats verschluckte sich vor lauter Schreck. Und als wäre das nicht schon peinlich genug, führte das Bier in der Luftröhre auch noch zu einem Hustenanfall. Am liebsten wäre er gleich hier im Boden versunken – er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihn alle anstarrten.

„Probleme, Mats?“ Steve sah ihn mit einem hämischen Grinsen an.

Mats hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Steve ihn total durchschaute. Plötzlich schien Mats' ein Kloß im Hals zu stecken. Hatten schwule Männer nicht so eine Art Radarsystem für solche Dinge? Ein Gefühl von Panik stieg in Mats auf – gleich gefolgt vom Drang, das Weite zu suchen und jede weitere Konversation zu meiden.

Plötzlich legte sich Manuels Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Hey, geht’s wieder? Trink doch noch 'nen Schluck.“ Er reichte ihm die Bierflasche, die Mats neben sich abgestellt hatte.

Mats, dankbar für jede Ablenkung, nahm erst einmal einen großen Schluck. Und dann gleich noch einen. Der Hustenreiz verschwand zum Glück langsam.

„Was ist mir dir, Manuel? Bereits vergeben? Oder spielst du auch fürs andere Team?“ fragte Anna neugierig.

Mats beobachtete, wie Manuel kurz zusammenzuckte. Konnte Anna nicht einfach ihre Klappe halten? Ging sie das irgendwas an?

In Manuels Stimme schwang ein klein wenig Trotz mit, als er Anna antwortete: „Wenn du’s genau wissen willst: Ja, ich bin auch schwul. Happy?“

Hatte Manuel sich gerade tatsächlich einfach so geoutet? Irgendwie fühlte sich Mats wie im falschen Film. 

„Und bevor du’s bei Mats versuchst: Der hat sich gerade von seiner Freundin getrennt und braucht erst mal eine kleine Verschnaufpause.“

Mats war überrascht, dass Manu ihn in Schutz nahm - obwohl das die perfekte Vorlage gewesen wäre, um Mats vor allen bloßzustellen.

Anna lachte, sichtlich unbekümmert. „Wow, und Jan ist auch tabu. Ich seh' schon, wenn ich heute Nacht etwas Spaß haben will, muss ich mich wohl umorientieren. Nessa, wie wär’s?“ Sie grinste ihre Freundin neben sich an. 

Nessa verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ignoriert sie einfach. Anna ist nach drei Bier grundsätzlich nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig.“

Das Gespräch wandte sich anderen Dingen zu. Mats hörte allerdings nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu. Seine Gedanken drehten um Steve, der so gar nicht Mats' Vorstellung eines typischen Schwulen entsprach. Darüber hinaus war Mats mehr als irritiert darüber, dass Manu sich einfach mal - wenn auch im kleinen Rahmen - geoutet hatte und sich anscheinend niemand wirklich dafür interessierte. Momentan lauschten alle amüsiert, als Anna von ihrem letzten Tokio-Urlaub erzählte.

Mats fühlte sich mehr und mehr fehl am Platz. Irgendwann murmelte er was von „Für kleine Jungs“, stand auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Plätzchen im Wald, wo er mal schnell pinkeln konnte.

Da der Mondschein nur vereinzelt durch die Baumkronen drang, war es wesentlich dunkler als am See. Bäume und Zelte waren nur noch dunkle Schemen und Mats trat mehr als einmal auf laut knackendes Geäst, das er einfach nicht gesehen hatte. Schließlich fand er ein paar Meter weiter eine Buschgruppe hinter der er sich erleichterte.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück, doch bevor er sich zurück zu den anderen setzte, wollte er noch schnell seine Jacke holen. Es war inzwischen doch merklich kühler geworden. Er tappte durchs Dunkel auf der Suche nach dem Eingang zu Manus Zelt, ärgerte sich aufs Neue, dass er keine Taschenlampe eingesteckt hatte – und fluchte laut, als er über eine der Zeltschnüre stolperte. War ja mal wieder typisch.

Der Reißverschluss des Zelts musste natürlich auch noch klemmen. Immerhin fand er seinen Rucksack im Zelt, wie Jonas versprochen hatte. Zu allem Überfluss war dann seine Jacke auch noch relativ weit unten verstaut und zwang ihn dazu den halben Rucksack im Dunkeln aus- und wieder einzupacken.

Als er einige Zeit später wieder zurück ans Lagerfeuer trat, stellte Mats fest, dass sich inzwischen mehrere Grüppchen gebildet hatten. Jonas, Anna und Jan, der Rest der Mädels mit Tim - und Steve und Manuel, die Schulter an Schulter nebeneinandersaßen und sich gerade köstlich über irgendetwas amüsierten. 

Großartig, da war man mal zehn Minuten weg und schon entdeckten Steve und Manuel ihr gegenseitiges Interesse aneinander. Mats runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht wurden die beiden ja ein Paar und er war Manuel endlich los. Und wenn er sich lange genug einredete, dass das die Lösung für all seine Probleme war, verschwand vielleicht auch der schale Beigeschmack.

Mats sondierte die Lücken um das Lagerfeuer und setzte sich zwischen Jan und die Gruppe der Mädels – nur möglichst weit weg von Manuel und Steve. Vielleicht konnte er sich einfach bald komplett verziehen und schlafen… Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja bei Manuel im Zelt nächtigen sollte. Der Plan unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen, war zumindest insofern schwierig, als dass noch alle wach waren und das Ganze vermutlich darin enden würde, dass irgendwer über Mats stolpern und er doch wieder Rede und Antwort stehen müsste.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach in Jonas' Zelt legen – und sich doof stellen. Obwohl das bei genauerer Betrachtung sicherlich die gleiche peinliche Diskussion hervorrufen würde. Und wenn er eins vermeiden wollte, dann ein Gespräch mit Jonas über seine Gefühle für Manuel. Einmal reichte völlig. Auf eine Wiederholung konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

Genervt zog Mats seine Füße an den Körper, verschränkte seine Arme auf den Knien und starrte ins Feuer. Irgendwie würde er dieses vermaledeite Wochenende doch rumkriegen. Sein Blick streifte Manuel und Steve, die in ihre eigene kleine Diskussion versunken waren, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Manuel blickt kurz auf, suchte kurz Blickkontakt, doch Mats ignorierte ihn, starrte bewusst abweisend in die flackernden Flammen.

Mats konnte nicht mal ansatzweise verstehen, über was Manuel und Steve sprachen. Das Feuer knisterte und knackte und die Gruppe von Mädels neben ihm brach alle drei Sekunden in lautes Kichern aus, während sie alle wie gebannt auf Nessas iPhone starten.

Für Mats' Geschmack saß Manuel zu nahe an Steve – und überhaupt schien sich Manuel köstlich zu amüsieren. Er und Steve kringelten sich förmlich vor Lachen.

Genervt schnappte er sich einen Stock und stocherte im Feuer herum. Natürlich sagte Mats sich immer wieder, dass es keinen Grund gab, eifersüchtig zu sein. Schließlich hatte er sich bewusst gegen Manuel entschieden und für wen oder was Manuel sich jetzt interessierte, ging ihn dementsprechend überhaupt nichts an. 

Trotzdem gab es tief in seinem Inneren einen Teil von Mats, der Manuel für sich beanspruchte und ganz und gar nicht gewillt war, jemand anderen auf seinem Territorium zu akzeptieren.

Als er wieder aufblickte, hob Steve eine Augenbraue und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Mats spürte, wie er langsam anfing, innerlich zu kochen. Was zum Geier bezweckte Steve mit der ständigen Stichelei? Manuel schien von alledem nichts zu bemerken, sondern redete gedankenversunken weiter, während er Steve anblickte. Dieser hielt allerdings immer noch Blickkontakt mit Mats und schien sich sichtlich an Mats' Ärger zu weiden, wenn Mats das spöttische Lächeln richtig deutete. Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Hatte er nicht besseres zu tun? Und warum tat Mats sich das eigentlich an? 

Mats war gerade dabei, sich zu erheben, als Steve ihm mit einem Auge zuzwinkerte und dann abrupt Manuel an sich heranzog und ihm seine Zunge in den Mund schob.

Mats sah rot. Er sprang auf und stürmte davon. Nur weg.

Dumpf entfernt nahm er noch wahr, dass Manuel nach ihm rief, aber das ging sofort wieder unter zwischen dem Drang, Steve eins die Fresse zu schlagen und Manuel seine Enttäuschung ins Gesicht zu schreien. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer wieder, wie Steves Hände über Manuels Wangen glitten, ihn näherzogen, wie sich ihre geöffneten Münder trafen…

Mats hastete an den Zelten vorbei und rannte dann zurück auf den Weg, aus dem dringenden Bedürfnis heraus mehr Abstand zu gewinnen.

Fünf oder acht Kurven weiter fragte er sich, wo er eigentlich hinwollte, trotzdem joggte er noch ein paar hundert Meter weiter, bis er schließlich schwer atmend stehenblieb. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn durchs schweißnasse Haar. Weiterrennen brachte auch nichts. Er konnte bis nach Hause laufen und Manuel würde immer noch küssend mit Steve am Lagerfeuer sitzen… Bevor sie gemeinsam in Steves Zelt verschwinden würden und-

Mats stöhnte. Wie hatte das alles nur so außer Kontrolle geraten können? Und wieso konnte er seine Gefühle für Manuel nicht einfach abschalten? Wie konnte Manuel ihm das nur antun? Hatte er nicht ein paar Stunden zuvor noch versucht, Mats zu küssen? War Mats so leicht zu ersetzen?

Mats stolperte ein paar Schritte vom Weg ab den Hang hinunter zum See und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. 

Er wischte sich wütend die Tränen aus den Augen. Sollte Manuel doch machen, was er wollte. Letztendlich war Mats doch sowieso selbst an allem Schuld. Es war an ihm, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen – oder endlich zu ihnen zu stehen und Manuel die Wahrheit zu sagen: Dass das mehr zwischen ihnen war als nur Freundschaft. Dass er Manuels Gefühle erwiderte. Dass er nachts von Manuels Küssen träumte. Dass Sophie zuletzt tatsächlich nur eine Alibi-Freundin gewesen war. Dass Mats… bisexuell war.

Das Problem war nur, dass Mats anscheinend so oft Nein gesagt hatte, dass es Manuel wohl inzwischen egal war, was Mats wollte. Und Manuel wollte jetzt wohl Steve. Warum auch nicht? Wenn Manuel auf blond und blauäugig stand, dann war Steve doch eine gute Wahl. Sicherlich eine bessere als Mats, dem Körperbau nach zu urteilen. Und das Schwulsein schien Steve auch kein Problem zu bereiten - das war nach Mats sicherlich ein nicht zu unterschätzender Bonus für Manu.

Mats' Finger krallten sich in seine Unterarme. Manu hatte ihm so viele Chancen gegeben – viel mehr als Mats verdient hatte. Und jetzt, wo Manuel das tat, was Mats von ihm verlangte – Abstand halten – fiel es Mats wie Schuppen von Augen: Er hatte sich vollkommen und total verrannt. Warum musste erst Steve auftauchen, damit ihm das klarwurde? 

Und war das nicht mal wieder typisch? Er hatte Wochen, wenn nicht Monate, damit zugebracht, sich selbst zu belügen. Wie immer war er davongelaufen, anstatt sich seinen Problemen zu stellen. Im Grunde verdiente er es nicht besser. Wütend auf sich selbst krallte er seine Hand in das nächstbeste Grasbüschel und riss daran. Nach ein paar Minuten verlor aber auch das seinen Reiz. Er hielt inne, starrte hinaus auf den dunklen See und überlegte, ob er entweder zurück zum Zeltlager gehen sollte oder zum Auto. Da er aber keinen Autoschlüssel dabei hatte, würde er entweder die Nacht neben dem Wagen verbringen oder vorher zurück zu den anderen laufen müssen. Keine der beiden Varianten erschien momentan sonderlich ansprechend. Vielleicht konnte er noch ein paar Stunden hier sitzen und erst zurückkehren, wenn die anderen schon im Tiefschlaf waren.

Er schloss die Augen, lauschte dem Wind in den Bäumen und dem Zirpen der Grillen. Von der anderen Seite des Sees schallten kaum hörbar leise Musikfetzen herüber. Offensichtlich feierten noch andere Gruppen am See. Von rechts erklang kurzes, lautes Gelächter - wohl eine der anderen Grüppchen, die die Nacht am See verbrachten und an denen er vorbeigerannt war. Dann war wieder nichts zu vernehmen außer dem Singen der Insekten. 

In der Ferne konnte er hören, wie jemand den Weg entlanggejoggt kam. Mats hielt still in der Hoffnung, dass er in der Dunkelheit einfach nicht auffiel. Hatte man denn nirgends seine Ruhe? Die Schritte kamen näher, entfernten sich wieder und Mats wollte schon aufatmen, als das Tapp-Tapp schlagartig aufhörte.


	7. Chapter 7

„Mats?“

Manuel? Was wollte der denn hier? Ihm noch eine reinwürgen, indem er Mats erzählte, dass er jetzt mit Steve zusammen war? Das war wirklich das Letzte, über das Mats jetzt reden wollte. Das Einzige, was er wollte war ein Loch, indem er sich verkriechen und seine Wunden lecken konnte.

„Mats...“ Zögernd setzte Manuel sich neben ihn, während Mats stur auf den dunklen See starrte und Manuel mit Nichtachtung strafte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten.“

„Wozu?“ schnaubte Mats wütend. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht 'ne Runde mit Steve ficken?“

„WAS? Jetzt komm aber mal wieder runter! Heute Nachmittag hast du mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass du nichts von mir willst – und jetzt tust du so, als hätte ich dich gerade betrogen!“

„Offensichtlich war das heute Mittag ja auch nicht so ernst, wenn du dich zwei Stunden später an Steve ranschmeißt!“ Mats sprang auf, kam aber nicht weit, da ihn Manuel am Arm festhielt.

„Verdammt noch mal, Mats! Wir haben uns nicht geküsst. Steve hat-„

Mats platzte der Kragen. Er riss seinen Arm los und schrie Manu ins Gesicht: „Glaubst du ich bin BLIND UND BLÖD? ICH HAB EUCH DOCH GESEHEN!“

„WÜRDEST DU MICH MAL AUSREDEN LASSEN?“ Manuel atmete tief durch. „Steve hat MICH geküsst – _ohne_ , dass ich es wollte. _Du_ bist nur so schnell abgehauen, dass du das nicht mehr mitbekommen hast.“

Mats blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du willst nichts von Steve?“, fragte er leise.

Manuel blickte ihn an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Du bist so ein _Vollidiot_ … Nein, ich will nichts von Steve.“

Er machte einen Schritt auf Mats zu, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Manu sah ihn abwartend an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Mats konnte nicht anders, als es seinerseits zaghaft zu erwidern. Das Lächeln auf Manuels Gesicht wurde langsam breiter und verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. 

Scheiß drauf. Mats zog Manu zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Manus warmer Mund öffnete sich unter seinem, ihre Zungen kollidierten und es fühlte sich immer noch genauso überwältigend an wie beim letzten Mal. Nur dass es diesmal anhielt.

Mats vergrub seine Hände in Manus Haaren. Als sie den Kuss zum ersten Mal unterbrachen, schauten sie sich nur in die Augen und sagten erst einmal gar nichts. Dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

Manu packte Mats sanft am Nacken und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Mats'. „Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Bist du diesmal sicher, oder muss ich damit rechnen, dass ich gleich rückwärts in den See gestoßen werde?“

„Heute Abend nicht mehr. Vielleicht heben wir uns das für morgen auf?“ schlug Mats amüsiert vor. 

Manuel runzelte die Stirn. 

Mats seufzte und küsste Manuel zärtlich auf den Mund. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er leise. „Ich war echt ein Arschloch.“

++

Manuel ließ seine Finger durch Mats' schwarze Locken gleiten. Wie oft hatte er sich gewundert, wie sich das anfühlen wohl würde? Die Realität war so viel besser. Mats in seinen Armen, ihre Zungen, die sich liebkosten. Alles unter freiem Sternhimmel. Eigentlich nicht mehr zu toppen, bis auf-

Manu löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. „Warte mal eine Sekunde." Mats sah ihn schmollend an. 

„Geht gleich weiter. Als ob ich dich so einfach wieder gehenlassen würde..." Manuel breitete erst seine Jacke und dann Mats' auf der Wiese aus. „Fast so gut wie ein Bett.“ Er setzte sich mit einem Grinsen auf den ausgebreiteten Stoff und blickte herausfordernd zu Mats auf.

Dieser ging vor ihm in die Hocke, fasste ihn an den Schultern und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Wenn du meinst. Aber ich glaube, ich liege lieber auf… dir.“ Mats ließ sich nach vorne fallen und presste Manu mit seinem Gewicht gen Boden. 

Manuel stieß ein dumpfes „Umpf“ aus, als ihn Mats' Ellenbogen rammte. „Ich glaube, das müssen wir noch ein wenig üben.“

„Sorry. Das hat hoffentlich keine langfristigen Schäden hinterlassen?“ Er schob mit einem Lächeln Manus T-Shirt hoch. Seine Hand strich langsam Manuels Bauchmuskeln hinab, dann wieder aufwärts zurück, um anschließend sichtlich fasziniert, erst die linken und dann die rechte Brustwarze vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern zu kneten. Als Manu es nicht mehr aushielt, zog er Mats zu sich herunter, um ihn mit Küssen abzulenken. Dieser begrüßte Manus Zunge mit Gusto und ließ sich wieder zwischen Manus Beinen nieder.

Irritiert von der Barriere zwischen ihnen, zog Manu sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es neben sich in die Dunkelheit. Mats richtete sich auf und tat es ihm gleich, bevor er sich wieder über Manu beugen konnte, hielt dieser ihn mit einer Hand auf. Mats blieb regungslos sitzen und sah Manu abwartend an. Manu wiederum genoss den Anblick von Mats' schlanken, aber trainiertem Oberkörper im trüben Mondlicht. Im Grunde hatte er das alles schon x-mal gesehen, aber irgendwie war es anders, wenn Mats sich für ihn auszog - und Manu die Erlaubnis hatte hinzuschauen. Er hob seine Hände und ließ sie Mats' Brustkorb hinabwandern, genoss, wie sich Mats' Muskeln unter seinen Fingern zusammenzogen. "Gott, ich liebe deinen Körper. Ich könnte dich stundenlang anstarren."

Mats sah ihn ungläubig an. "Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut?"

„Lange nicht so interessant, wie das hier..." Manu lächelte, während er Mats' Hüften umfasste. "Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dich zu Hause auf meinem Bett auszubreiten und jedes noch so kleine Stück von dir, jeden Muskeln, jedes Haar, jede noch so kleine Spalte oder Ritze zu erforschen."

„Jede Ritze, so so", antwortete Mats spöttisch.

„Nur wenn du willst, natürlich. Wir lassen das langsam angehen."

„Was, wenn ich auf Erkundungstour gehen will?"

Manu lachte. „Keine Angst, Mats. Du kannst gerne alle Spalten erkunden, auf die du Lust hast." Er strich zärtlich über Mats' Wange. Mats grinste entspannt zurück, bewegte seinen Kopf so, dass er Manus Handfläche mit einem Kuss bedenken konnte. Danach hielt er inne, als würde ihm gerade erst klar, wie furchtbar schmalzig diese Geste war - und lächelte Manu unsicher an, als hätte er gerade eher unfreiwillig etwas furchtbar Intimes preisgegeben.

Manu war kurz davor, mit einem 'Ich liebe dich' zu antworten, hielt sich dann aber doch zurück. Sie hatten dafür hoffentlich noch alle Zeit der Welt - und nach der Gefühlsachterbahn von heute, musste er Mats vielleicht nicht auch noch damit überrumpeln. Stattdessen griff er lächelnd nach Mats' Hand, lotste sie langsam zu seinem eigenen Mund und drückte als Antwort einen sanften Kuss in Mats' Handfläche.

Mats antwortete mit einem amüsierten Schnauben und Manu war glücklich zu sehen, dass die Unsicherheit von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schob Mats auf Rücken. Nachdem sich ihre Stellung um 180° Grad gedreht hatte, küsste er Mats leidenschaftlich. Mats' Mund machte süchtig, er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Nach einer Weile bewegte er sich vorsichtig und testete aus, wie sein Gegenüber reagierte, wenn er seinen langsam gegen den von Mats' Körper rieb.

Mats' Körper spannte sich fühlbar an, aber gleichzeitig öffneten sich seine Beine ein weiteres Stück, machten Platz für ihn. Manu bewegte seine Hüfte nach vorne, entlockte Mats ein leises Wimmern als die Reibung trotz Hosen für beide einen angenehmen Punkt erreichte.

„Gut so?"

Mats nickte, zog Manus Kopf zu sich herunter, öffnete seine Mund und küsste ihn fordernd.

„Das hättest du auch schon vor zwei Wochen haben können", murmelte Manu und rieb seine Nase spielerisch an Mats' Wange.

Mats küsste ihn erneut, ließ dann aber mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen ab von ihm ab. „Das muss ich mir jetzt wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit anhören?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht fällt dir ja auch ein Weg ein, wie du das wiedergutmachen kannst?"

„Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?" 

Manu spürte, wie Mats' Hand seinen Rücken hinabglitt und sich unter seinen Hosenbund schob. Er lachte: „Ich glaube, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg."

„Dann ist ja gut." Mats' andere Hand fand auch den Weg zu Manus Hintern und begann langsam dessen Gesäßmuskeln zu kneten. Manu merkte, wie seine Hose spürbar enger wurde.

Um sich abzulenken, ließ er seine Lippen Mats' Nacken entlang nach unten wandern. Er stattete beiden Brustwarzen einen kurzen Besuch ab, bewegte sich dann tiefer, was dazu führte, dass Mats' Hände wieder frei wurden und seine Hüfte hinaufwanderten. Manus Mund erkundete Mats' Bauchnabel, während seine Hände in aller Ruhe ihren Weg zu Mats' Jeans und dann zum Reißverschluss fanden. Er sah auf und flüstere: „Darf ich?“ Was Mats mit einem Nicken quittierte.

Manuel öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss, der sich ihm bereits entgegenwölbte. Mats atmete hörbar scharf ein, als Manuels Finger durch den Stoff der Boxershorts seine Erektion berührten. Manu setzte dieses Spiel noch eine Weile fort, bis Mats es offensichtlich nicht mehr aushielt und erst seine Schuhe mit den Füßen wegkickte und sich dann in Rekordzeit seiner Hose samt Shorts entledigte. 

Erregt ließ Manu seinen Blick über Mats' nackten Körper streichen. Mats' Schwanz war hart und streckte sich gen Bauchnabel. Manu kniete sich wieder zwischen Mats' Beine und ließ seine Hände langsam Mats' Oberschenkel hinaufgleiten. 

Am Ziel angekommen, umschloss er mit seiner rechten Hand Mats und begann langsam auf und ab zu pumpen. Schon nach den ersten zwei, drei Bewegungen bäumten sich ihm Mats' Hüften entgegen. Er nahm seine andere Hand zur Hilfe um Mats zurück gen Boden zu pressen. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, sich vollends bewusst, dass Mats ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er hauchte einmal über Mats' geschwollenes Glied, hörte wie Mats' Atem stockte, sah wie seine Muskeln sich zusammenzogen. Ein, zwei Zentimeter tiefer, seine Lippen streiften Mats' Penis, er öffnete seinen Mund und leckte vorsichtig über Mats' Eichel, wo sich bereits der erste weiße Tropfen Ejakulat gebildet hatte. 

Mats gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich, was Manu umso mehr erregte.

Er umrundete mit seiner Zunge spielerisch die Eichel, glitt dann langsam die Unterseite hinab und küsste unten angekommen Mats' krausen Hodensack.

Manu leckte einmal quer über seine Hand und umfasste dann Mats' Erektion. Den Rest nahm er genüsslich in den Mund und begann vorsichtig zu saugen. Mats stöhnte über ihm, seine Hüften zuckten. „Manu!" Mats war offensichtlich kurz davor zu kommen. Manu hob seinen Kopf, pumpte mit seiner Hand noch zweimal, dreimal fester nach. Mats bäumte sich auf und kam mit einem lauten Ächzen einmal quer über seinen Oberkörper. 

Manu genoss den Anblick von Mats' Ekstase in vollen Zügen, schob seine Hose runter, griff sein geschwollenes Glied und begann einen passenden Rhythmus zu suchen. Seine Augen wanderten abwärts, labten sich an den Spermaspuren auf Mats' nacktem Oberkörper. Er fühlte, wie seine Eier sich zusammenzogen. Mats blickte ihn an und Manu ergoss sich zuckend über Mats' Bauch.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er als Erstes Mats, der ihn mit einem entspannten Lächeln im Gesicht zu sich herunterwinkte, um ihn anschließend langsam und genüsslich zu küssen. 

Sie kosteten noch eine Weile das Nachspiel aus, als Manu plötzlich Schritte hörte, die des Weges kamen. Mats legte seine Kopf zu Seite, seine Augen blickten suchend in die Dunkelheit, als er flüsterte: „Hörst du das auch?" Manuel legte Mats einen Finger auf den Mund zum Zeichen, dass er still sein sollte. Angespannt starrten beide in Richtung des Weges.

Schließlich kam ein älterer Mann samt Hund langsam entlanggetrottet. Der Hund blieb unweit von Manuel und Mats stehen und schnüffelte interessiert, wurde dann aber von seinem Besitzer weitergezogen.

Als beide um die Kurve verschwanden, fing Mats an, unkontrolliert zu kichern. 

„Was?“

„Unser erstes Mal und nur knapp an einer Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses vorbeigeschrammt.“

„Als ob der gleich die Bullen gerufen hätte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, wer weiß, ob er bei unserem Anblick nicht einfach nur das Weite gesucht hätte“, lachte Manuel.

„Vielleicht hätte auch den Hund auf uns gehetzt.“

„Den kleinen Pudel?“, fragte Manuel amüsiert.

„War vielleicht ein abgerichteter Kampfhund. Man weiß ja nie“, entgegnete Mats trocken.

Manu küsste Mats' Schulter, setzte sich dann auf und blickte erst an sich und dann an Mats herunter. "Sieht so aus, als wäre ein kurzes Bad erforderlich."

"Pfff, du willst nur endlich das Nacktbaden bei Nacht von deiner Bucket List streichen!" Mats grinste, richtete sich auf und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Manu lachte. "Eigentlich dachte ich eher an Runde zwei im See."


	8. Chapter 8

Irgendwann traten Mats und Manu dann doch gemeinsam den Rückweg an. Als sie fast bei ihrem Zeltplatz angekommen waren, nahm Mats zwei einsame Gestalten wahr, die auf der Wiese am Seeufer saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Als sie näherkamen, sah Mats, dass es sich um Steve und einen zierlichen Dunkelhaarigen handelte, den Mats nicht einzuordnen wusste.

Als die beiden Mats' und Manuels Ankunft bemerkten, verstummten sie und sahen auf. Steve hatte ein nasses Handtuch ans Gesicht gepresst, dass er langsam sinken ließ und hinter dem ein geschwollenes Auge zum Vorschein kam.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte Mats überrascht.

„Manuel war von meiner Kuss-Aktion nicht ganz so begeistert wie ich.“

„Was man ihm wohl nicht verübeln kann“, murmelte der Unbekannte neben Steve.

„Du hast ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst?“, fragte Mats amüsiert.

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, ich lass mir nicht von jedem die Zunge in den Mund stecken.“ 

„Aber wenigstens war’s erfolgreich, wenn ich euer Händchenhalten richtig deute?“ Steve hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ich erwarte also, dass ihr uns wenigstens irgendwann ein Bier ausgebt.“

Der Dunkelhaarige knuffte Steve nicht allzu sanft in die Schulter. „Jetzt lass sie doch mal in Ruhe. Überhaupt, wenn hier irgendwer noch jemand was schuldet, dann offensichtlich du _mir_.“

„Sorry“, flüsterte Steve und küsste den anderen zärtlich auf den Mund. „Du weißt doch, es war nur Mittel zum Zweck.“ Er strich dem Dunkelhaarigen sanft über die Wange. 

Steve blickte in Richtung Mats und Manuel. „Ach so, das hier ist übrigens Tom, mein Freund.“

Tom hob eine Hand und winkte leicht betreten. „Hi! Tut mir leid, wenn der Vollidiot hier-" 

„Hey!" Steve sah seinen Boyfriend mit gespielter Entrüstung an. 

„.. sich in Sachen eingemischt hat, die ihn nichts angehen. Ich kann euch versichern, er hat's nur gut gemeint. Er schlägt leider oft etwas über die Stränge."

„Pschtt. Das Ergebnis zählt." Steve zog Tom zu sich heran und rieb seine Nase zärtlich an dessen Wange.

„Das Ergebnis war in diese Fall unter anderem ein blaues Auge!", entgegnete Tom sichtlich verstimmt.

„Hey, das ist in ein paar Tagen wieder weg. Ich werd's überleben." Er zog Tom in seinen Schoß und küsste ihn zärtlich. Tom seufzte, erwiderte dann aber die Liebkosungen.

Mats wollte nicht weiter stören und schob Manu weiter. "Du hast ihm echt eine reingehauen, weil er dich geküsst hat?" 

„Und weil ich dachte, das ich dich endgültig verloren hätte. Ich hab nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie du aufgesprungen und weggerannt bist und dann sind bei mir alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt."

Jonas erhob sich in der Ferne vom Lagerfeuer, als Mats und Manu sich den Zelten näherten. Als er sie erreicht hatte, warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihre Hände. Dann lächelte er verschmitzt, klopfte erst Manu auf die Schulter und umarmte dann anschließend Mats. „Gratulation", murmelte es hörbar amüsiert in Mats' Ohr. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du den Kopf aus deinem Arsch ziehst." 

Mats wusste nicht so wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte, also nickte er einfach nur, in der Hoffnung, dass die Konversation damit beendet war. Rückblickend war ihm sein Verhalten ziemlich peinlich.

Jonas wippte mit den Füßen, während er über beide Backen grinste und ihn abwartend ansah. Mats streckte als Antwort seine Zunge heraus. 

Sein Bruder lachte nur.

Mats spürte, wie Manu seine Hand drückte. „Bett?" Manu gähnte und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Zelte.

„Ja, da will ich mal nicht weiter stören... Viel Spaß euch beiden! Seid nicht zu laut." Er boxte Mats mit einem dreckigen Grinsen in den Oberarm, drehte sich um und stolperte in die Dunkelheit davon. „STEEEVE!", schallte es durch die Nacht. „Sieht so aus, als schulde ich dir doch noch zwei Freikarten fürs nächste Bayernspiel!"

Mats' Kopf fuhr schlagartig herum. WHAT.THE.FUCK! Sein Bruder hatte Steve dazu benutz-

„Mats! Vergiss es! " Manu packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter Richtung Zelt. „Du kannst morgen deine Vergeltung planen - oder noch besser, du gibst ihm die Karten selbst. Hey, _ich_ kaufe ihm gerne noch zusätzlich Karten für die restliche Saison... Das war's allemal wert."

Mats ließ sich weiterziehen, beschloss aber, dass das letzte Wort hier noch nicht gesprochen war. Was er seinem Bruder als Beigabe zu den Karten 'schenken' würde, konnte er sich auch morgen noch überlegen. Jetzt hatte erst mal Manu Priorität.

Sie krochen nacheinander in Manus Zelt. Dieser schaltete als erstes die Taschenlampenfunktion an seinem Handy an, damit sie überhaupt etwas im Zelt sahen. Anschließend breiteten sie nach kurzer Diskussion Mats' Schlafsack auf dem Boden aus und legten Manuels zur Seite, um ihn als Decke zu nutzen. 

Ihre Klamotten und Schuhe endeten als chaotischer Haufen am Fußende des Zeltes. Ohne groß darüber zu reden, behielten sie zum Schluss beide ihre Boxershorts an. Manu war offensichtlich zu müde für Runde drei und Mats verursachte der Gedanke an Sex, während vielleicht sein kleiner Bruder zuhörte, eher Bauchschmerzen.

Mats bettete seinen Kopf auf Manuels Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er spürte wie Manu sein Gesicht zu ihm drehte, ihm durch die Haare fuhr und ihn dann zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste. „Gute Nacht“.

Mats legte seinen Arm um Manus Taille, drückte einen kurzen Schmatzer unter Manus Ohr. „Nacht.“ 

Das Problem Homosexualität versus Profifußball ließ ihn immer noch nicht los. Egal, ob sie sich outen wollten oder Versteck spielen, es würde alles andere als einfach werden. Doch wenn Mats irgendetwas aus dem Gefühlschaos der letzten Stunden und Tage gelernt hatte, dann dass es nichts brachte, Panik zu schieben und zu Sofortmaßnahmen zu greifen. Er würde diesen Fluss überqueren, wenn er ihn erreichte. Langsam, geplant und bedacht - und hoffentlich gemeinsam mit Manu. 

Mats kuschelte sich an Manus Schulter, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Manus beruhigendem Herzschlag langsam ins Land der Träume wiegen.

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos an alle Leser, die bis zum Ende durchgehalten haben : )  
> Falls noch jemand Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler findet - ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar! Oder auch für jede andere Art von Meinung ; )


End file.
